


Tutoring

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Cas helps Dean through tough times, Cas needs a tutor, Castiel Noval - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is a tutor, Dean starts to fall for the dark hair blue eyed jock, DeanCas - Freeform, Deanca prompt, Deancas High School AU, Deancas drabble, Desteil fanfiction, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel Fluff, Destiel High School AU, Destiel Prompt, M/M, No Dean or Cas or Sam dont die, Oral Sex, There will be destiel smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, castiel - Freeform, deancas ficlet, destiel drabble, destiel ficlet, otp: I love you, otp: a more profound bond, otp: i need you, otp: id rather have you cursed or not, otp: im not leaving here without you, otp: im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, otp: im your huckleberry, otp: profound bond - Freeform, top!dean, warning: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: Dean Winchester is a straight A student. In band, does mathletes and so forth. So one day when he gets called to the principal's office, he doesn't expect to be told he has to tutor the school jock. But when that dark hair, blue eyed boy looks at him and asks him to tutor him, how could he say no? As he gets to know Castiel Novak, he can't help but starting to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fic I originally wrote and posted on Tumblr. It is not complete, so I thought I'd post it here as well. I'll post all 15 chapters at once. Thanks to anyone who takes a chance on this :)

“ _Dean Winchester, please report to the principal's office,_ ” Principal Harvelle’s voice booms in the classroom.

  
“ _Ooooooo_ ,” the class says in unison.

  
“Quiet down,” Mrs. Talbot says. “Dean, go on down to the the principal’s office.” She nods towards the door.

  
Dean shuts his English book and notebook and shoves them in his backpack.

  
He slings the bag over his shoulder and heads out the door. He knows he hasn’t done anything wrong, so he has no idea why he’s being summoned to Mrs. Harvelle’s office.

  
He walks down the hallway and notices Charlie and Anna, making out against the lockers.

  
“Get a room, ladies,” he says with a smile on his face as he walks by.

  
Instead of the girls breaking apart, they give him the finger.

  
It only makes Dean laugh.

  
A few more strides puts Dean in front of the main office. Taking a deep breath, he heads in.  
Jo’s behind the counter when he walks in.

  
“Study hall?” he asks her.  
She nods. “Yeah, I decided to volunteer here during then, since I’m way ahead of my classes anyways,” she shrugs.

  
Dean nods. “Yeah, that’s not a bad idea,” he says clearing his throat, “Uhm, I’m here to see your mom,” he tells her.

  
“Oh, right! Come on back,” she says, stepping out behind the counter and using a fob to open the door to his left.

  
She pushes the door and lets Dean walk through. He waits for her and leans against the wall.

  
She walks past him and takes him down the long hall, passing four doors on the way.

  
Once they reach the green door, Jo turns and squeezes his shoulder. “Good luck,” she whispers and walks away.

  
Dean gulps and knocks on the door,. “Come in!” the voice shouts.

  
Dean opens the door and sees Mrs. Harvelle and someone else sitting there, waiting.

  
“Dean, thank you for coming. Please have a seat,” she motions to the empty chair to next to the black haired student.

  
Dean sets his backpack on the floor and takes a seat.

  
Mrs. Harvelle folds her hands and leans forward. “Dean, the reason why I called you to my office is because I have a favor to ask of you,”

  
Dean raises an eyebrow. “Alright..” he says a little confused.

  
She motions the student next to him. “This is Castiel Novak. He has been having some trouble in his classes, and in order for him to stay on the Football, Basketball, Lacrosse, and track teams, he needs to maintain at least a B average. Right now he has D’s in almost all his classes,” she explains.  
Still confused, Dean asks, “Okay, and what does that have to do with me?”

  
Mrs. Harvelle smiles at him. “Well dear, I want you to tutor him.”

  
Dean’s eyes about bug out of their sockets. “Me? Why me?”

  
She laughs. “Because you are one of our straight A students. I would have asked Jo, but she’s already tutoring someone and with volleyball and softball, she has no free time,”  
Dean sighs. “But I have science club, mathletes, and band.”

  
“Nerd,” Castiel mutters.

  
Before Dean can even respond, Mrs. Harvelle is reprimanding him.

  
“Castiel Novak, there will be none of that from you. If you want to continue to stay on your sports teams and even have a shot at scholarships, then Dean is your best bet.” She pauses. “Don’t burn bridges before they are even built.”

  
Castiel rolls his eyes. “This is so stupid.”

  
Dean stands up, “He clearly doesn’t want me to tutor him.” he says grabbing his backpack.  
When he leans down, Castiel is watching him.  
Dean has never seen a pair of eyes that are as blue as the sky. He was completely captivated by them.

  
Castiel’s eyes drag down Dean’s face and even his body. For someone who is a nerd, he sure has a nice body. And those green eyes - holy shit, do those green eyes touch his soul.

  
“Wait, I need you to help me,” Castiel whispers.

  
Dean nods and takes a seat. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Mrs. Harvelle smiles. “Excellent. Dean I know you have quite a few study halls, and so does Mr. Novak. So during then, I want you to meet up and tutor him. Attend his classes with him when you have study hall of course, and meet after school as well. I am giving you until December to bring your grades up Mr. Novak,” she says glancing at him.

  
_December. That’s two months away. The next two months are going to suck._

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Harvelle. I’ll try my best,” Castiel says.

  
She nods. “That’s all that I ask. Dean, I want a full report every Friday. You are dismissed.” she waves her hands.

  
Castiel bolts out the door before Dean can even ask him for a copy of his class schedule.

  
He sighs and grabs his backpack.

  
_This was going to be a long two months._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dean walks into the school and heads towards his locker. As he’s walking up the steps, Jo falls in step with him.

  
  
“So how did yesterday go?” she asks.

 

Dean shrugs. “Your mom wants me to tutor Castiel Novak.”

  
  
Jo shrieks. “He’s captain of the Basketball team, quarterback of the Football team, he’s amazing at Lacrosse and track. And he’s super hot!” she fangirls.

  
  
Dean rolls his eyes. “So? He’s just some jock who thinks he’s better than everyone else.” 

  
  
Jo smacks his arm. “He’s not just a jock. He’s the jock every girl wants to date,” she says.

  
  
“Then go for it? And hey, Why don’t you tutor him while your at it?” He tells her.

  
  
Jo laughs. “Yeah, no. My mother would kill me if I even brought him home. She actually keeps trying to get me to date you...” she trails off.   
  
“Me? Jo, you’re my best friend,” he says.

  
  
She nods. “I know,” she starts, “But, you can’t say you’ve never thought about it. Especially since things have happened between us,” she whispers.

  
  
Well, she’s not wrong. Dean did think about asking her out a few times. What it would be like to kiss her perfect, pink lips, again. Or run his fingers through her hair and down her body, again. But, that was back then. 

  
  
“Yeah, I know. But, you know things wouldn’t be the same,” he says.

  
  
She nods, “And that’s why, before we were best friends, it was okay for you to be my first kiss. And...” she stops, looking around to make sure no one was listening, “the one who took my virginity.” 

  
  
_ Ah, and there it is. _

__  
  
Dean smiles and thinks back to that night.

 

**  
  
_ When Dean first met Jo back in ninth grade, there’s was an instant attraction. Dean needed to get to know this girl. _

__  
_  
_ __ Yeah, Dean might not be popular, or a jock, but it didn’t stop the girls or guys from throwing themselves at him. And that’s exactly what happened with Jo.

__  
_  
_ _ Freshman year, Dean’s best friend Benny decided to throw a party. So he invited everyone.  _ _ There were tons of girls, booze and drugs.  _ _ Dean was finishing off his fourth beer when his eyes landed on Jo.  _ __ She was pushing through the crowd with Charlie right behind her.

_  
_ _ Benny was watching Dean watch Jo. “Just got over and talk to the girl!” he shouts over the music. _

__  
_  
_ __ Dean had nodded, chugged his beer, and made his way towards Jo.

__  
_  
_ __ “Dean Winchester, how are you doing?” Charlie says with a wink.

__  
_  
_ __ Dean laughs. “Charlie, are you flirting with me? Sweetheart I thought you were into chicks?” he says, teasing.

__  
_  
_ __ “Damn, ain’t nothing fooling you,” she starts, “This is Jo. She’s new here. Her mother is our new principal,” Charlie motions to the blonde next to him.

__  
_  
_ __ “Jo, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he says holding out his hand.

__  
__  
_ She places her hand in his and giggles when he lifts it to his lips and kisses it. “Nice to meet you as well.” _ __  


_  
_ _ “Would you like to dance with me?” he asks. _

__  
_  
_ _ She nods and Dean grabs her hand and drags her to the middle of the living room.  _ _ There are tons of bodies packed in the small room, so it’s not like they have a choice but to be all up on each other.  _ _ Jo puts her back to Dean and starts grinding her ass up on him.  _ __ Dean couldn’t to think of anything else other than how good it felt to have her ass rubbing up on him.

_  
_ _ He wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. “Keep it up, and I’m going to have a boner,” he says seductively. _

__  
_  
_ __ She presses her ass into him and looks back. “Is that such a bad thing?” she says with a sexy smile.

__  
_  
_ __ Dean groans and turns her around, he grabs her face and pulls her in for a kiss. Their tongues dance together, until they break apart panting.

__  
_  
_ __ “Bedroom, now,” she pants.

__  
_  
_ _ Dean grabs her hand and pushes his way through the grinding bodies.  _ _ When they make it through her drags her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.  _ _ When the door is shut, he pins her against the wall and nips her ear.  _ _ She moans and it only makes Dean go crazy.  _ _ He kisses down her neck and picks her up and sets her on the bed. He kisses her and slowly inches her shirt up her body.  _ _ They break apart just to lose her shirt and then they are all teeth and tongue again.  _ _ Dean works fast at discarding the rest of her clothing and his, leaving them in just her underwear and his boxers.  _ __ Dean hooks his fingers in Jo’s silk panties and starts to remove them, but she stops him.

__  
_  
_ __ “What? What’s wrong?” he asks.

__  
_  
_ __ Jo covers her mouth and mumbles something.

__  
_  
_ __ Dean moves her hands and looks her in the eyes. “What did you say, beautiful?” 

__  
_  
_ __ She gulps. “I said,” she hesitates, “I’m a virgin,” she whispers.

__  
_  
_ __ Dean kisses her cheek. “I’ll be gentle okay? But I won’t lie. It is going to hurt. But, I promise, I will take care of you,” He reassures her.

__  
_  
_ __ She nods. “Okay.”

__  
_  
_ __ Dean kept his promise and took care of her. 

 

_ The next morning, when they woke up, they both had regrets. S _ _ o, after a lengthy talk they agreed to not let it happen again and to just stay friends.  _ _ They’ve been inseparable ever since. _

 

_ **** _

__  
__  
“Dean? Have you heard anything I said to you?” Jo says, waving her hand in his face.

  
  
Dean shakes his head. “What?” he asks.

  
  
Jo sighs. “You were thinking about that night huh?” she asks.

  
  
Dean blushes. “Uh, yeah, sorry.”

  
  
She shakes her head. “Stop that,” she says and stops walking.

  
  
Dean’s confused on why she stopped. “What’s going on?”

  
  
She’s staring down the hall, at his locker.  Dean follows her eyes and sees those baby blue eyes staring back at him.

  
  
“I’ll catch you later,” she says, walking away.

  
  
Dean nods and walks towards his locker.

  
  
Castiel steps aside when Dean approaches. “I’m sorry for bolting out on you like that yesterday. I just needed to get out of there,” he says.

  
  
Dean puts his locker combination in and pops his locker open. “I get it.”

  
  
Castiel shakes his head. “No, you really don’t. I know if I don’t get my grades up I’m off the teams. It’s all becoming a reality to me now and it scares the shit out of me.”

  
  
Dean grabs his math and science book and shuts his locker and leans against it. “I bet it does. Considering your going to have scouts looking at you soon.”

  
  
Castiel nods. “Yeah, but it’s also the only way I can even go to college,” he admits.

  
  
Dean actually feels bad for him. “That can’t be the only way.”

  
  
“It is. If I don’t get a scholarship, I can’t go. My parents don’t have the money to put another kid through school,” He tells him.

  
  
Dean nods.“I’m sorry to hear that,” he says sincerely.

  
  
Castiel shrugs, “It is what it is. Uhm, here,” he says, digging in his backpack and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Dean.

  
  
Dean takes the paper, and their hands brush, sending a jolt up his arm and down his spine. And he swears he has butterflies in his stomach.    
  
He unfolds it and sees that it’s Castiel’s class schedule.  The bell rings and students start to scatter through the halls.

  
  
Castiel walks backwards. “I’ll see you third period,” he says with a wink and turns around and turns down the hall.

  
  
_ Did he- Did Castiel Novak just wink at me?  _ _ I think he did. Holy shit. Castiel Novak just winked at me. But wait, what did he say about third period?  _ _ Third period? How does he know I have study hall then?  _ Dean shrugs and makes his way to Calculus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas definitely winked at him. What could it mean? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After science class lets out, Dean heads to his locker to grab his next round of books he’ll need after his study halls and lunch.   
  


When Dean turns the corner, he sees Castiel leaning against his locker. He takes a deep breath and approaches him.   
  


“You know, for someone who is popular around here, you sure like hanging around the unpopular’s locker.” He says standing behind Castiel.   
  


Castiel turns around and frowns at him. “I wouldn’t say I’m popular. Just like I wouldn’t say your unpopular.”    
  


Dean snorts and walks around Cas to get to his locker. He turns his combination. 35-18-0 and it pops open.   
  


He unzips his backpack and pulls out his math and science book and shoves them in his locker and pulls out his English, History, and his band folder that has all his sheet music in.   
  


Castiel rolls his eyes. “I’ve never pegged you to be a band geek.”    
  


Dean zips his backpack up and slams his locker shut. “Listen, I agreed to help you. But I didn’t sign up for your smartass remarks. Keep it up, and you won’t pass your classes,” he crosses his arms.   
  


Castiel runs his hands through his hair and down his face. “I’m sorry. That was, uncalled for. It won’t happen again,” he says sincerely.   
  


Dean nods and the bell rings. “Come on. I have study hall with Mr. D,” he says, heading down the hall.   
  


Castiel matches his stride and keeps up with Dean. “Will he let me in his study hall?” he asks.   
  


Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. Doesn’t matter, I’m going to ask him if we can study in the library.”   
  


Castiel nods and is quiet the rest of the way to Mr. D’s room.   
  


When they approach room 312C, Dean asks Castiel to wait outside, he does so without a fight.   
  


Thirty seconds later Dean exits the room with two pink slips.    
  


He hands one to Cas. “Mr. D is going to email your study hall teacher and tell her you will be studying in the library for the next two periods.”   
  


“Thanks,” Cas says. Dean nods and they head towards the library.   
  


When they get to the library they flash their passes to the librarian and head to a table in the back room.   
  


No one is in the room and they both sigh in relief.   
Dean takes a seat and Castiel takes a seat across from him.   
  


“Alright, what do you want to work on first?” Dean asks unzipping his backpack, and pulling out a notebook and two pens and pencils.   
  


Castiel shrugs. “Maybe Math?” he asks.   
  


Dean nods. “What Math class are you in?” he asks, trying to read Castiel’s face.   
  


“Calculus,” he says.   
  


Dean smiles. “Me too. Who’s your teacher?”   
  


“Miss. MacLeod,” he answers.   
  


“That makes this a hundred times easier, I have her as well. First period. So we can go over last night’s homework and then a few of the lessons from today,” he says.   
  


Castiel nods and pulls out his homework. They get to work instantly and by the end of study hall, Castiel actually understands Calculus.   
  


“Cas, you did great. I think you’ll be fine in class today,” Dean says, closing his notebook and shoving it in his backpack.   
  


Castiel smiles. “Thanks. You explain it so much easier.”   
  


Dean blushes. “You’re welcome. Well, since we don’t have any more study halls after lunch, when would you like to meet up?” he asks.   
  


Castiel thinks on it for a minute and then answers. “Well I have football practice after school today, so maybe tomorrow after school?” He asks.   
  


Dean nods. “If I don’t have band practice, that works.”    
  


Castiel nods. “Um, maybe we should exchange phone numbers?” he suggests.   
  


“Right! Yeah, that’s smart.” He pulls his phone out and unlocks it. He creates a new contact and hands phone to Cas.   
  


Cas punches his number in and hands the phone back to Dean.   
  


“I’ll text you right now,” Dean says, typing out a message.   
  


Cas’s phone buzzes in his jeans pocket and he pulls it out.    
  


There’s numerous messages, but Dean’s message is at the top, it reads:  _ Psssst, Hi  _ with a hand waving emoji.   
  


Cas smiles and opens the message and saves Dean’s number.   
  


The bell rings and they both stand up. They exit the library and go to part ways.   
  


“Thanks again Dean. Uh, I’ll text you,” he says with a wink.   
  


Dean nods and watches Cas walk away.   
  


He groans and heads down the steps to his History class.   
  


_ If he keeps winking at me like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to survive the next two months. _ __  
  


Before Dean enters the classroom for History, his phone buzzes and he pulls it out.   
  


There’s a unread text message from Cas.   
  


_ I know it’s only been five minutes. But I kinda miss hanging out with you already. _ __  
  


The typing bubbles pop up and another message from Cas comes through.

_ I’m sorry. I seem like some needy asshole. _ __  
  


Dean chuckles and goes to type back, but the typing bubbles pop up again and he stops, waiting for Castiel to send his next message.   
  


_ I just don’t have very many friends. That’s even if you are my friend.. _ __  
  


Dean feels bad for Cas and starts typing out his message. Once he reviews it, he hits send.   
  


_ You’re not a needy asshole. I know that feeling though. But sure, we’re friends. As long as you promise not to make fun of me.  _ __  
  


The bubble pops up again and so does a new message.   
  


_ I’m sorry, Dean. I won’t do it again. _ __  
  


Dean smiles and sends him the emoji that sticks its tongue out and pockets his phone.   
  


_ Maybe the next two months won’t be so bad afterall. _


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean gets home at five thirty he throws his backpack on the floor by the living room door and kicks his shoes off.

 

He heads into the living room and plops on the couch. Sammy is sitting on the floor watching reruns of Spongebob.

 

Dean groans and shoves a pillow over his face. 

 

Sam gets up off the floor and walks over to Dean, he grabs the pillow and says so softly. “Don’t suffocate yourself. Who else is going to play with me?”

 

Dean smiles and pulls Sam in for a hug. “I love you, Sammy.”

 

Sam pushes away from Dean and runs out of the living room. “It’s Sam, you jerk!”

 

Dean chuckles and grabs the remote off the coffee table in front of him and pulls up the TV guide. Unfortunately, there isn’t anything on so Dean settles for ridiculousness on MTV.

 

He settles into the couch and laughs at all the videos on the show. 

 

“Dean?” Mary calls for him.

 

He sits up and cups his hands over his mouth. “I’m in the living room!” He shouts.

 

He can hear his mom’s heels click on the hardware floors and it’s gets louder as she approaches the living room. She enters from the kitchen and takes a seat next to Dean.

 

“How was school, sweetie?” She asks with a smile.

 

Dean shrugs. “It was okay. I tutored that kid I was telling you about during study hall. And then I went about my day. I got another solo for the band concert next month.” 

 

Mary hugs Dean and kisses him on the forehead. “I am so proud of you.” 

 

Dean wipes his forehead and sure enough there’s red lipstick on the back of his hand, he rolls his eyes and sighs. “How’s dad?” he asks softly.

 

Mary’s smile fades. “I just got back from being with him,” she sighs heavily, “Dean, he’s not doing good honey. I’m not sure how much time he has left.” 

 

Dean nods. About a month and a half ago their dad was in a really bad accident. He’s been through seven surgeries, been on and off life support, and has been in and out of a coma. He was making a mend for awhile there, but recently he’s spiraled down hill.

 

“Dean, I really think you should go see him,” Mary says.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, mom. I’m still healing from when Dad shoved me down the stairs.” 

 

Before their dad was in a bad accident, him and Dean got into an argument, because his dad caught him watching reruns of Doctor Sexy. He accused Dean of being a  _ faggot  _ and would not tolerate his son being gay. It resulted in his dad shoving him down the steps and him breaking 8 ribs, spraining his ankle, and busting his arm open from his elbow down to his wrist. He has to get 84 stitches. He’ll have a nasty scar for the rest of his life.

 

Mary nods. “I’m not telling you to forgive him honey, cause god knows I don’t. But you should go and see him,” she presses.

 

“No, mom.”

 

Mary nods again and stands up. “Well I’m going to take Sam to see him. Do you want me to leave you money for takeout?” 

 

Dean nods and Mary pulls out her wallet from her back pocket and drops $60 on the coffee table. “Well be back later.” And with that she leaves the living room and goes and grabs Sam.

 

Next thing Dean knows he’s all alone. He sighs and gets up and heads over to his backpack. He pulls out his phone and sees that he has a text message from Jo asking him if he wants to go to the movies this weekend and three messages from Castiel.

 

He opens Castiel’s messages.

_ Cas: Hey, I was wondering what you were up to? _

_ Cas: Dean? Do you want to hang out?  _

_ Cas: Okay instead of having out, do you want to study? _

 

Dean smiles and begins to type.

_ Dean: Hey, sorry. My phone was in my backpack. _

_ Dean: We could hang out. _

_ Dean: But if you don’t want to, we could study. _

 

Before Dean closes out his messages, the typing bubble appears and a message from Cas pops up.

 

_ Cas: It’s cool. Uh, we can totally hang out or study. Whatever works for me. Where do you want to meet? _

 

Dean doesn’t hesitate and replies immediately.

 

_ Dean: Cool. Bring your stuff, maybe we’ll study, how about my place? _

 

Castiel’s typing bubble pops up and thirty seconds later, his message.

 

_ Cas: Sounds good. Text me your address, I’ll be there soon. _

 

Dean smiles and sends him his address.

 

He pockets his phone and runs into the living room to shut the tv off. He runs up the stairs to his bedroom and flips the light on.

 

He has a bunch of books opened on his desk, one or two on his bed, and clothes thrown all over the place. He hurries up and tidies up his room a little bit and decides to change his clothes.

 

He walks over to his closet and throws the doors open and starts rummaging through his clothes.

 

He settles with a green T-shirt and regrets it when he catches glimpse at his scar on his arm. As soon as Dean goes to change, the doorbell rings and so does his phone.

 

He pulls his phone out and there’s a text message from Cas.

_ Cas: I’m here :) _

 

Dean pockets his phone and shuts his closet doors and heads downstairs. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

Castiel is standing on his porch his his hair disheveled, a gorgeous smile on his face and he’s wearing a tight blue tee and tight jeans.

 

Dean is at a loss for words and can’t help but stare at the gorgeous boy standing on his porch.

 

Cas waves his hand in front of Deans face and he blinks.

 

Cas chuckles. “Can I come in?” he asks.

 

Dean nods. “Oh yeah, sure.”

 

Cas walks in and takes in his surroundings as he heads to the living room.

 

Dean shuts the door and leans against it throwing his head back.  _ What am I getting myself into? This boy has trouble written all over him. _

 

“Dean?” Cas calls out.

 

And with that, Dean’s pushing himself off the door and heading towards the deep voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is Dean getting himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean reaches the living room, Cas is by the fireplace, staring at all the pictures on the mantle.

 

Dean walks towards him and stands besides him. “Hey,” He says softly.

 

Cas glances at Dean and points at the family picture of them at the beach. “Is that your brother?” Cas asks.

 

Dean nods and smiles. The picture is of him, Sam, mom, dad and Bobby. Sam has Dean in a headlock and Bobby has Sam in a headlock. Meanwhile, mom and dad are standing there staring at each other like lovesick puppies.

 

“Yeah, that’s Sammy.” Dean tells him.

 

Cas studies the picture. “And the guy who has Sam in a headlock is your uncle?” He asks.

 

“Yup. Good ol’ Uncle Bobby.” He grins.

 

Cas walks to the end of the mantel and studies the pictures on the walls. Every picture on the wall is of him and Sam. An occasional family photo here and there, but mostly of them.

 

“Your mom seems nice. So does your dad,” he says staring at their recent family photo. 

 

Dean walks over and looks at the photo. It’s of them gathered around Sam for his thirteenth birthday party. “Mom-mom is the best. Dad on the other hand, not so great,” He admits.

 

Cas turns towards Dean and places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dean shrugs and Cas lets his hand fall. “It’s okay. What about you?”

 

Cas walks around the living room, studying everything. “Well I have two older brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar, and a little sister, Anna,” He tells dean.

 

“Wow, you have a big family,” He says.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, dad died a few weeks after Anna was born. Then my mom became depressed and was put on antidepressants, anxiety medication, and a few others that I can’t even remember.,” he says sitting down on the couch. 

 

Dean takes a seat on the other end of the couch. “I’m sorry, Cas,” He says sympathetically.

 

“That’s not even the worst part,” he starts off, “One day when I can home from school, Gabe and Balthazar were working, Anna was wailing her head off in her crib, so I put my backpack down and went to her nursery. I calmed her down and went to find my mom, because it was unusual for her to just let Anna cry like that. So, I walked into her room and she’s on the floor, unconscious. I shook her, trying to wake her up but  there’s no response. Then I noticed a few feet away from her were her pill bottles, empty. She took every single pill. She killed herself. And I was the one to find her.” 

 

Dean sits there taking in everything Cas just told him. His heart literally breaks for the dark haired, blue eyed,  tanned skinned boy sitting on the other end of the couch. “Cas, I am- I’m so, so sorry,” He tells him.

 

Cas sniffs and wipes his nose. “It’s not your fault, Dean.”

 

Dean scoots closer. “I know. But, that is awful. No child should ever have to go through all that.,” he says placing his hand on Cas’s knee and squeezes to tell him,  _ I’m here for you. _

 

Cas looks down at Deans hand on his knee places his hand on top of Dean’s. “Thank you,” he whispers.

 

Dean doesn’t say anything. He just lets Cas have his moment and silently tells him  _ it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you. _

 

Cas traces his finger lightly up Dean’s arm. Dean flinches when he touches his scar and goes to retract his arm, but Cas grips it and stares at the scar.

 

“Dean, what happened?” he asks softly.

 

Tears prick Dean's eyes and he shakes his head.

 

“Hey, Dean. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he says softly. Rubbing his arm, soothing him.

 

Dean calms down and takes a deep breath. “My d-dad, he did this.” 

 

Cas tilts his head and nods for Dean to go on.

 

“One day, I was watching that Dr. Sexy show and my dad walked in and asked me what I was watching. I tried to shut it off, but my dad caught a glimpse of it and started freaking out. He dragged me out of bed and start screaming and hitting me, telling me he won’t have a  _ faggot _ living under his roof.” He pauses.

 

“So, I pushed him and it caused him to grab me by the back of my neck and drag me out of the room. He started beating on me, my mom was screaming and crying for him to stop, and Sammy, god I’m glad Sammy wasn’t there. He kept swinging and I tried blocking him as best as I could. Then, he threw me against the stairs railing and hand his hands around my throat. My vision started going black. If it wasn’t for my mother, I’m sure he would of killed me. He released me and pushed me down the stairs.”

 

Cas has a mortified look on his face and goes to say something, but Dean holds his hand up. Cas clamps his mouth shut and let’s Dean finish.

 

“When I hit the ground, I couldn’t move. I thought I broke every bone in my body. I could feel blood pooling underneath me and I, for sure, thought I was going to die. My dad ran down the steps, called an ambulance and left. My mother was down the steps shortly after, hovering over me. I blacked out and woke up three days later in the hospital. I had eight broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle, and I had to get eighty four stitches in my arm, because I busted my arm open in the fall, all the way from my elbow, down the my wrist,” he says tracing the scar.

 

Cas clams Dean’s arm. “Dean, I’m extremely sorry,” he says with tears in his eyes.

 

Dean nods. “Thanks. It’s been a long and hard recovery, but I’m finally getting there,” he tells him.

 

“That’s great. You look good. How long ago did this happen?” He asks.

 

“A couple months ago. I just got off crutches the beginning of the school year, and I just got the stitches out about a month ago. It was so bad, they needed to keep them in for longer than normal,” he explains.

 

Cas nods. “And where is your father now?” he spits out venomly.

 

“He’s actually in the hospital, dying,” he says softly.

 

Cas gasps. “Dean, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

 

Dean laughs. “That’s karma.”

 

“Dean, that’s still your father.”

 

Dean pulls his arm out is Cas’s grip and stands up. “What? Are you my mom now?! She says the same damn thing every day! Even tries to get me to go see him. Yeah, I get it. That’s my father, but he almost killed me! Am I supposed to just forgive him?” he shouts.

 

Cas stands up and holds his hands up. “Dean, I didn’t mean it like that. What he did to you was uncalled for. Especially over your sexuality. Parents should be accepting of their children. And I understand that he almost killed you. I’m not saying you need to forgive him. But you should at least go and see him. Even if it’s just for two minutes,” he tells him softly.

 

Dean thinks about what Cas said. “I don’t think I can,” he admits.

 

Cas takes a step closer to Dean and grabs his hand. He intertwines their fingers and he stares into those big beautiful, green eyes. “I could go with you, if you want. For support,” he says.

 

“I’d have to think about it. But thank you,” Dean says softly.

 

Cas nods. Dean stares back into Cas’s blue eyes and sees nothing but promises.  _ I promise to be here for you. I promise to go with you if you decide to go see your dad. I promise to always be your friend.  _

 

“Dean?” Cas whispers.

 

“Yeah?” he whispers back.

 

“Can I, uh, can I do something?” he asks, searching his face for an answer.

 

Dean swallows and nods.

 

Cas takes his free hand and cups Dean’s cheek. Dean closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

 

Cas closes his eyes and inches towards Dean’s face.

 

Dean can feel Cas’s warm breath on his face and it causes his breath to hitch.

 

Then Cas lightly plants his lips on Dean’s soft, plump ones. 

 

Dean doesn’t kiss him back at first and Cas doesn’t press to go on, they stand there for a few seconds and then Dean kisses Cas back.

 

Cas sighs into Dean’s mouth when Dean winds his fingers into Cas’s hair and tugs.

 

Dean runs his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip and Cas pulls back, putting their foreheads together.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean says.

 

“Don’t be. I just, I want to take things slow. Get to know you better,” Cas answers.

 

“Alright. We can do that. Can I tell you something?” he asks.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah.”

 

“You were the first guy I’ve ever kissed. And I hope you’ll be the last.” 

 

Cas chuckles, “Smooth Dean. Real smooth.”

 

Dean laughs. “I try. Let’s study.” 

 

Cas sighs and kisses Dean’s cheek. “Alright, let's study.” 

 

Dean grabs Cas’s hand and drags him into the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that kiss though?


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night went pretty well. Dean and Cas got through a few assignments, and Dean must admit he’s shocked at how well Cas is doing with the whole tutoring thing. He’s also a little excited to see where things go with Cas. The entire time Cas was over, all they did was flirt.

 

When Sam and Dean’s Mom walked into the house, they found Dean and Cas at the dining room table, Cas’s hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean’s arm around Cas’s neck.  Mary cleared her throat and they both jumped apart. Cas briefly introduced himself and then left right after, face beat red.  Mary questioned Dean on the interaction she walked in on, but Dean shrugged it off and headed to bed.

 

The rest of the week went fairly fast. Dean was so busy with tutoring Cas, band practice and mathlete practice that by Friday, he was ready to crash.  When it came to reporting back to Mrs. Harvell, she was very impressed to find out just how well Cas has been doing with the tutoring and expected to see his grades go up very soon.  Dean happily left the office and headed to English class.

 

He had started to get worried when he hadn’t seen or heard from Cas, all day. But when he gets to his English class and sees Cas leaning against the wall, waiting for him, he can’t help but smile.

 

“Hi stranger,” Dean says, approaching him.

 

Cas gives him a lopsided smile. “Hey. Sorry I haven’t been around all day, been dragged all over the place, considering tonight is opening game.”

 

_ Ahhh, opening night for football.  _ “I totally forgot it was opening night,” he says softly.

 

“Yeah, which speaking of, do you have plans tonight?” he asks.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Besides a date with my bed, no I don’t have any plans,” he tells him.

 

Cas laughs. “Good, cause you’re coming to the game tonight,” he says confidently.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Oh am I?” 

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, and I have one of my jerseys that I want you to wear,” he says, digging in his backpack.

 

“

Dude, I’m not wearing your jersey,” he says, crossing his arms.

 

Cas looks up from his backpack, with a sad puppy dog look, and shoves it back in. “Oh, okay, well, uhm, I’ll see you later,” he says turning around and walking down the hall.

 

Dean stands there confused, _I didn’t mean to upset him. Just don’t want people to get the wrong idea._ He shakes his head, shrugs, and walks into the class. But during the forty-five minute class, Dean has a hard time concentrating. When class is finally over, Dean heads to his locker, to begin his weekend. As soon as he exits the room, Charlie falls I sync with him.

 

“So, what are your plans for the weekend?” She asks him.

 

Dean slings his backpack over his shoulder and shoves his hands in his pockets. “A whole lot of nothing. What about you?” He asks.

 

Charlie throws her arm around Dean’s neck. “Well I’m actually going to the game tonight, and then Anna and I are going to a convention.”

 

Dean smiles at her. “I might see you there.”

 

“At the game? Or the convention?” she asks.

 

Dean laughs. “The game.” 

 

“Oh, cool! Hey, there’s Anna, I’ll see you later!” she calls running down the half towards Anna.

 

Dean smiles and makes his way to his locker. He puts his combination in and grabs all his homework, so he can work on it over the weekend.  Just as he shoves his band music in his backpack and shuts it, Castiel approaches him.

 

“Hey,” he says softly.

 

Dean nods. “Hi.”

 

Cas puts his head down and kicks at nothing on the ground. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t of acted like that,” he tells him.

 

“I just don’t understand the point of wearing your jersey,” he says, leaning against the lockers.

 

Cas sighs. “Because, I want to be able to find you after the game. And I’ll admit, I’ve fantasized you wearing my clothes.” He tells him, blushing.

 

Dean swallows hard. “C-Cas, what exactly is going on here?” He asks motioning back and forth between them.

 

Cas shrugs. “Well Dean, I kinda, sorta, like you.” he says smiling.

 

“Well Castiel, I kinda, sorta, like you too.”

 

Cas smiles and holds his hand out to Dean. Dean raises an eyebrow and Cas silently tells him it’s okay. Dean shrugs and places his hand in Cas’s and they walk down the hall, hand in hand.

 

“So,” Dean starts.

 

“Sooo,” Cas says.

 

Dean laughs. “So, where do we go from here?” he asks.

 

“Well, you’ll continue to tutor me. But when we’re not studying together, I want to take you out on dates.” 

 

_ Dates?   _ Dean coughs. “Uhm, so, you want to date me?” he asks, teasing.

 

Cas glances at him and playfully shoves Dean. “Of course I’m going to ask you out, properly. But that’s the plan, yes.” 

 

Dean smiles and they exit the building in comfortable silence. 

 

When they reach the parking lot, Cas stops. “Well, my car is over there,” he points to a beat up truck.

 

“Dude, you gotta get a new car,” Dean tells him.

 

“Yeah, well it’s all I can afford right now, so,” he says shrugging.

 

“Well, maybe I can look at it for you? Make sure it’s running properly?” he tells Cas.

 

Cas nods. “I think it runs fine. But if it makes you feel better, then okay.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Bring it over this weekend, okay?” 

 

Cas nods. “Alright. Will I see you tonight?” he asks, dropping Dean’s hand, and taking small steps towards his truck.

 

Dean flashes his a toothy smile. “Yeah, so that means I’m going to need that jersey.” 

 

Cas’s jaw drops to the ground and a smile splits across his face. He throws his backpack on the ground and unzips it. He digs around and pulls out the jersey.  Dean closes the distance and holds his hand out. Cas places the jersey in Dean’s hand, and Dean pulls the jersey and Cas towards him. 

 

“Dean-” Cas says, eyes widening.

 

Dean catches Cas and pulls him close and presses his lips to Cas’s for a few seconds and pulls away. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispers and walks away. 

 

Cas is left standing there with a big grin on his face.

 

_ And to think, I thought this tutoring thing was going to suck. _


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean gets home, Jo’s white Kia is sitting out front. He pulls into the driveway and puts the impala in park. His mom texted him, saying that she and Sam were going to visit dad and then were going to see grandma and grandpa and she had left money on the counter for him.

 

He climbs out and slings his backpack over his shoulder and grabs the jersey off the passenger seat. He walks up the steps and through the front door.  He can hear the tv on in the living room and Jo calls out to him. “In here!” she shouts.

 

Dean kicks his shoes off and sets his backpack down, still holding the jersey. He walks in the living room and sees Jo lounging on the couch, with a bowl of chips watching  _ Say Yes To The Dress _ .

 

She smiles at him when he approaches the couch and lifts her feet for him to sit. He takes a seat and she places her feet in his lap. “How was your day?” he asks.

 

She shrugs and plops a chip in her mouth. “It was okay. Boring. How was your day?” she asks, reaching for the remote and turning the tv down.

 

Dean smiles and grips the jersey tighter. “It was good. I’m going to the game tonight,” he tells her, smiling.

 

She smiles at him. “Does this have anything to do with Castiel’s jersey you have in your hand there?”

 

Dean smiles. “Maybe.”

 

Jo shrieks. “Yas! This is so exciting! Are you guys like official?” she asks, sitting up.

 

Dean nods his head. “He admitted that he likes me and I him. He said he’s going to ask me out properly and when I’m not tutoring him, he wants to take me on dates,” he says softly.

 

Jo smiles and sets the chip bowl down on the coffee table. She removes her feet from Deans lap and crosses her legs underneath her. “Dean, how does it feel to have the star of the football team, the most popular guy in school, crushing on you?” she asks, playfully pushing him.

 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

 

“Dean, you deserves this. More than anything.” 

 

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know,” he mutters.

 

Jo sighs and starts running her fingers through her hair, not knowing what to say.

 

Dean’s phone pings with an incoming text message and he reaches in his back pocket for it.

 

“Is that Castiel?” she asks wagging her eyebrows.

 

Dean glances at the phone and sees that it is indeed a text message from Cas.

 

“It is, isn’t it?!” she says smiling.

 

Dean enters his passcode and clicks into his messages. “Shut up,” he says with a big grin on his face.

 

The grin only gets bigger when he reads Cas’s message.

 

_ Cas: I can’t wait to see you tonight. I haven’t stopped thinking about you. You are going to look so fucking hot in my jersey ;)  _

 

Dean types his reply and hits send.

 

_ Dean: I can’t wait to see you too. I can’t stop thinking about you either, Cas. You’re driving me crazy. And I doubt it.  _

 

Cas’s reply is instant.

 

_ Cas: Dean, you are going to look fucking sexy in my clothes. And baby, you’re driving me crazy too. What are your plans after? _

 

Dean had planned on going home after the game, but if Cas wants to do something, he’s all for it.

 

_ Dean: At the moment, I have no plans. _

 

_ Cas: Well you do now. Pack clothes. We’re going to a party tonight and then you’re staying over. _

 

Dean smiles and replies.

 

_ Dean: Alright. I’ll see you tonight. Good luck. _

 

Dean pockets him phone and looks at Jo. “He told me to pack clothes. We’re going to a party and then I’m staying over,” he says, standing up.

 

Jo jumps up and does a little dance. “You’re going to get laid, you’re going to get laid,” she singsongs.

 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, no I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are! Make sure you pack condoms and lube,” she says with a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“No I’m not.”

 

Jo slips on her flats and grabs her backpack off the floor. “Yeah, you are. Pack the condoms and lube, trust me. I’ll see you tonight?” she asks, walking towards the front door.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to sit together,” he says following her to the front door.

 

She turns around and kisses him on the cheek. “Kay, I’ll text you,” she says and opens the door and leaves.

 

Dean shuts and locks the front door and heads upstairs to pack.  Once in his room, he grabs his green duffle and throws it on the bed. He grabs two pairs of jeans, underwear, three different flannels and Henley’s and stuffs them in his bag. He grabs his phone charger and shoves it in there too.   He walks over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. He grabs the box of condoms and bottle of lube he has stashed in there and shoves them underneath his clothes.  He glances at the clock on his nightstand and the time reads  _ 5:25pm. _

 

He strips out of his Black Henley and grabs the jersey he tossed on his bed. He shrugs it on and is instantly engulfed in Cas’s scent.  He takes a deep breath, breathing in his scent and he groans. Dean’s dick twitches.  _ Fuck. I want Cas so damn bad.  _ He thinks to himself.

 

He imagines what it would be like to have Cas’s lips wrapped around his dick. His big blue eyes staring up at him as he sucks him off. The throaty moan he makes as he takes Dean further down his throat.  The ringing of his phone breaks him out of his daydream. He blinks a few times and realizes he’s in his room and his dick is hard as a rock.  He pulls out his phone and sees his mom is calling and chooses to ignore it.

 

He unbuttons his jeans and pushes them and his underwear down to his knees. He sits on the edge of his bed and wraps his fingers around his shaft. He goes back to thinking about what it would be like to have Cas’s sucking him off and slowly starts jacking himself off.  He screams Cas’s name when he blows his load all over his hand. He grabs a towel laying on the floor and cleans himself up. He glances at the clock and it reads,  _ 6:05pm. _

 

_ Fuck. I’m late.  _ He stands up, pulls his jeans and underwear up, buttons his jeans, grabs his duffle and runs down the stairs.  He makes sure he has his phone and keys before he locks up. Once he confirms he has everything, he shuts and locks the door and climbs in the impala.

 

He tosses the duffle in the backseat and backs out the driveway.  He gets to the school in fifteen minutes and parks the car. Before he gets out he takes a deep breath.  He can only imagine how many looks and how many people are going to talk about how he’s wearing Castiel’s jersey, but he honestly could care less what people have to say.  He checks his hair in the mirror and hops out of the impala and sets off looking for Jo.  Before he even reaches the gate he can hear everyone whisper.

 

_ This is going to be a long night. _


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pushes through the horde of students and searches for Jo. When he finally sees her long blonde hair, he sighs in relief.

 

He heads towards her and notices she’s talking to Charlie and Anna. Charlie notices him first and throws her arms around his neck. “You made it!” she shouts.

 

“Yeah, I got distracted!” he shouts back.

 

Jo hugs him and whispers in his ear. “Dean, you look like you’ve just been fucked.”

 

Dean blushes, remembering he jacked off to the thought of Cas blowing him before he came here.

 

Jo pulls away and  shakes her head, knowing exactly what he did. “So, this is Dean’s first game.”she announces to the girls.

 

“Cause he’s a party popper!” Charlie shouts.

 

Dean laughs. “I just never found any reason to participate in football games,” he admits.

 

“Until he started crushing on the quarterback,” Jo tells Anna and Charlie.

 

“Castiel Novak?” Anna asks.

 

Jo nods. “The one and only.”

 

“You sure you want to get involved with that?” Anna asks him.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, I mean, why not?” he asks, shrugging.

 

Anna nods and clamps her mouth shut.

 

“Alright bitches. Let’s go get decent seats.” Charlie says linking her arm with Anna and walking towards the gate.

 

Jo wraps her arm around Dean’s bicep and they fall behind Charlie and Anna.

 

“So, how's your love life?” Dean asks.

 

Jo laughs and throws her head back. “It’s sad. I haven’t been laid in a long ass time. I’m sexually frustrated. But, I’ve been talking to someone,” she tells him.

 

This is news to Dean, so he is shocked when he hears that she’s talking to someone. “And who is this someone you’re talking to?” he asks curious.

 

She smiles a gummy smile. “His name is Jack Kline. He’s new here. Just started a few days ago. Mom had me show him around and he’s in a few of my classes. He’s super cute and so sweet. He gave me his number and we’ve been texting non stop. He wants to meet up tonight and even said he wants to go to the party with me,” she says all in one breath.

 

Dean smiles, “I’m happy for you Jo.”

 

She leans her head on his shoulder. “Thanks Dean. I’m happy for you too.” 

 

“Hopefully he can help you with you sexually frustrated issue,” he teases her.

 

She lifts her head up and smacks him playfully on the chest. “I hate you,” she says smiling.

 

“Love you too.” 

 

They make it to the front of the line and purchase their tickets and enter the stadium. They walk up the bleachers and take a their seats.  Charlie and Anna pick the third row up, smack dab in the middle. They sit down and look down to the field.  Cheerleaders are practicing off to the side, the football team is stretching. Dean strains his eyes to try to find number 23.

 

His eyes finally land on Cas, and he smiles so big. Cas is getting ready to throw the football when he looks up into the stands and locks eyes with Dean.  Cas smiles and waves at Dean. Dean waves back and mouths  _ goodluck. _ Cas nods and throws the ball to his teammate.  The refs blow the whistle and motion for both teams to meet in the middle. They jog to the middle of the field and Cas gets to call the coin.

 

They make the call and the opposing team gets the ball first. They take their positions and the game begins.

 

“You nervous for Cas?” Jo asks softly.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, if he’s as good as everyone says he is, then there’s nothing to be nervous about,” he tells her.

 

She laughs and pats his shoulder. “Dean, it’s football and he’s the quarterback. He gets sacked more than anyone. I meant nervous for him as in him getting hurt.” 

 

Dean didn’t think about that, but he still shakes his head. “Nah, he’ll be fine.” 

 

Jo goes to say something, but cheers instead because their team got an interception.

 

Dean pays close attention to Cas as he huddles with his team and makes the call on the play. They break and take their spots. Cas gets the ball and fakes it to his teammate, instead of throwing it, he starts running the ball. He makes it to the 20 yard line before he gets tackled. Dean’s heart sinks to his stomach and he stops breathing for a minute. But when Cas stands back up he breathes again. They skip the huddle and line up on the twenty yard line, he gets the ball and throws it and scores a touchdown. The crowd goes wild.  Dean is on his feet and cheering.

 

“You’re boy just did that!” Charlie screams.

 

“I know!” Dean smiles at her.

 

He takes his seat and Jo leans in to him. “Cas is amazing!” she shouts.

 

Dean throws his arm around her shoulder and smiles down at her. “Yeah, he is. I can’t believe I’ve never come to see him play before.”

 

“Well that would be because you sir, like to stay at home and lock yourself in your room doing homework,” she says teasing.

 

Dean shrugs. “Hey, I’m not saying I don’t. But that is going to change now,” he says.

 

Jo wags her eyebrows. “That’s because you’re into the quarterback.”

 

Dean flashes a toothy smile. “Not denying it.”

 

Jo smiles and gives her attention back to the game.

 

It’s halftime and they’re losing by 14. Dean has all the confidence in the world that Cas will be able to turn this game around and win it.  The marching band and cheerleaders take the field and put on their act for half time. Charlie and Anna go to get some food at the concession stand, and Jo took off to meet up with Jack, but promised she’d be back.  Dean’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. There’s a message from Cas.

 

_ Cas: Head down to the field, make a right, and meet me inside the bathroom that’s on the side of the stands. _

 

_ Dean: Okay, I’ll be there. _

 

He pockets his phone and heads down the bleachers, he takes the stairs that lead down to the field and starts walking in the direction Cas told him to.  He rounds the corner and ends up outside the bathroom. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He walks in and shuts the door, engulfed in darkness.

 

“Cas?” Dean whispers.

 

A hands grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him forward. His lips are met with Cas’s.  Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s waist and pulls him close, shoulder pads digging into him.  Cas breaks the kiss and knocks his forehead against Dean’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that since my eyes landed on you before the game,” he says breathless.

 

Dean rubs circles on Cas’s lower back. “Thank god.” 

 

Cas chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Dean’s. “You look fucking amazing in my jersey Dean. So fucking hot.”

 

Now it’s Dean’s turn to laugh. “Don’t lie to me Cas,” he says seriously.

 

Cas puts his hand on the back of Dean’s head and moves his head to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I’m not lying Dean. If we had more time I’d show you how fucking turned on I am by you wearing my clothes,” he whispers seductively.

 

Something about the way Cas said that makes his dick twitch. “Cas…” Dean groans.

 

Cas trails a hand down Dean’s chest, over his stomach and down the front of his jeans. His hand stops on the bulge and he starts palming Dean over his jeans.  Dean moans, loving the feel of Cas palming him.

 

“You like that, Dean?” He asks.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Dean breathes out.

 

“Well, just wait until tonight,” he says nipping at Dean’s lip.

 

Dean groans and his dick grows full on hard. 

 

Cas smiles against Dean’s lips. “I need just a little taste of you Dean,” he says softly.

 

As much as Dean wants Cas to wrap his lips around his dick, he remembers where their at. “Cas, we don’t have time. And I’d prefer your lips on my dick not in a dirty bathroom at school,” he says chuckling.

 

Cas laughs too. “Okay, Dean.”

 

“Go, I need to calm my dick down before I head back to my friends,” he tells Cas.

 

“No jacking off,” Cas says kissing Dean on the cheek.

 

Dean’s cheeks flush. “Okay. Hey goodluck. I know you can turn this game around,” he says.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” he says and walks towards the door, opens it and leaves.

 

Once alone, Dean throws his head back and urges his throbbing dick to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is going to happen later tonight? Hmm we shall see ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Y'all have been warned

Dean finally left the bathroom and made his way back to his friends. Jo gave him a knowing look, but he shrugged it off and took his seat.  The game started again and it was the most intense thing Dean has ever had to watch. He sat on the edge of his seat watching Cas play and praying that he wouldn’t get sacked.  The game ended with them winning 47-32. Cas did amazing like Dean thought he would.

 

Jo stands up and holds her hand out to Dean. “Let’s go get your boy!” she shouts.

 

Dean takes Jo’s hand and stands up. His vibrating phone in his back pocket tells him his mom is calling. After calling twice, Dean silents the phone. He loves his mom and hates ignoring her calls,but tonight he doesn’t feel like dealing with her trying to talk him into coming to see his dad.  Dean lets himself be dragged through the crowd and down to the field to greet Cas. As soon as he sees Cas in the crowd, Dean can’t help but smile. Jo continues to drag him towards Cas.

 

Cas smiles when he sees Dean approach him. “Hello Dean,” he says.

 

“Hi, Cas. You were amazing out there,” he says blushing.

 

Cas nods. “Thank you.”

 

Jo clears her throat and Dean glances at her. “Oh Cas, this is my best friend, Jo,” he says, introducing her.

 

Cas directs his attention to Jo and smiles at her. “Jo, I’ve seen you around the school. It’s nice to finally, officially meet you,” he says holding his hand out to her.

 

Jo pushes his hand away and pulls him in for a hug instead. “I don’t shake hands, I hug! But I’ve heard so much about you Cas! And if I didn’t get to officially meet you soon, I was going to beat Dean here up,” she says giggling.

 

Cas laughs and looks at Dean. “Dean’s not very good at introducing people, is he?” he asks.

 

Jo shakes her head. “No, but it’s okay, I still love him to death,” she says smiling and wrapping her arm around Dean’s waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

Dean throws his arm around Jo’s shoulder and pulls her tighter into his side. “I love you too,” he says smiling.

 

Cas raises his eyebrow at the interaction and Jo and Dean let it go unnoticed. Jo perks up when she sees someone. “Oh! There’s Jack! Dean, I’ll see you at the party later?” she asks.

 

Dean nods and drops his arm from her shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll see you later. Go get your guy.”

 

Jo playfully smacks his chest. “He’s not my guy, yet,” she says with a wink and runs off.

 

“So, ready to go?” Dean asks.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, I gotta change first,” he says, walking towards the school.

 

Their walk to the school is quiet and a little awkward between them. Dean stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows Cas into the school and into the locker room.  Cas walks to the last row of lockers and starts stripping out of his uniform. Dean adverts his eyes when Cas drops his pants.

 

“What’s the matter? Don’t like what you see?” Cas asks teasing him.

 

Dean coughs. “No, it’s not that. Just uh,” he says blushing.

 

Cas laughs. “I’m messing with you,” he says shrugging on his jeans and throwing his T-shirt on. “Alright, you can look now.” 

 

Dean meets Cas’s eyes and can see the want and need in them. “Cas…”

 

“Dean,” he whispers.

 

Dean swallows and struggles to find his voice. Cas walks over and places his hands on Dean’s waist and drops his lips to his ear. “Let’s go have a good time at this party and whatever happens, happens. Okay?” he asks.

 

Dean nods. “Okay.”

 

Cas laces his fingers with Dean’s and pulls him out of the locker room and the school and towards the parking lot.

 

“Did you drive?” Dean asks.

 

Cas shakes his head. “No.”

 

“Good, because either way, we were taking my car,” he says pulling Cas towards the impala.

 

Cas whistles when he sees Dean’s car. “Is this a 67?” he asks.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, it’s my dad’s. He gave it to me for my birthday,” he says softly.

 

“Well, it’s a beautiful car,” Cas says.

 

“Thank you. Ready?” he asks.

 

Cas nods and walks to the passenger side, opens the door and gets in. Dean gets in and starts the car.

 

“I usually tell Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, but you can listen to whatever,” he tells Cas, backing out of the parking spot. 

 

Cas turns the radio on and Taylor Swift blares through the speakers. “Is this okay?” he asks.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah. Uh, where to?”

 

“Do you know where Lucifer lives?” he asks, looking out the window.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, I know where that prick lives,” he mutters.

 

Cas glances at Dean and tilts his head. “Do you not like Lucifer?”

 

Dean shakes his head and grips the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white. “That douche, made my life hell. So no, I don’t like him,” he grits out.

 

Cas reaches over and places a hand on top of Dean’s, Dean loosens his grip on the steering wheel and relaxes. “Dean, we don’t have to go to this party then,” Cas says softly. 

 

Dean sighs. “No, we’ll go. He’s your friend and you want to go to this party. So we’ll go.”

 

Cas nods and drops his hand from Dean’s. Dean reaches for the radio and turns the music up. Some Ariana Grande song is on and Cas starts singing along.

 

“You like this chick?” Dean asks chuckling.

 

Cas smiles and nods. “Yeah, Ariana Grande is my sister’ favorite, so that’s all we hear her listen to at home. So her music has grown on me,” he says shrugging.

 

Dean smiles and reaches over and laces his fingers through Cas’s.

 

_ “Oh baby look what you’ve started, the temperatures rising in here. Is this gonna happen? I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, ooooh, before I make a move, ooooh,” _ Cas sings along.

 

Dean nods along and when the chorus comes up he sings along,  _ “So baby come light me up and maybe I’ll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my body, cause I’m so into you, into you, into you!” _

 

Cas looks at Dean, mouth hanging open. Dean looks over and smiles at Cas. “What?” he asks, still nodding his head to the beat.

 

“You know this song?” he asks, shocked.

 

Dean laughs. “I might not look like the type to listen to this kind of music, but I do, and I do kind of, maybe like this song,” he says.

 

“Well, then let’s finish this song!” Cas says smiling.

 

Dean turns the radio up and they sing at the top of their lungs. They continue to sing and have a good time until they pull up outside of Lucifer’s house.  Dean turns the radio down and puts the impala’s gear into park.

 

“Dean, I promise I won’t let Lucifer be ass to you, and if he is, then I’ll kick his ass and we’ll leave, okay?” 

 

Dean nods. “Let’s do this,” he says, opening the door and getting out.

 

Cas opens his door and gets out. “If it makes you feel any better, I think Benny will be here tonight,” he says as Dean approaches him and links theirs fingers together.

 

Dean smiles. “That actually makes me feel a lot better.”

 

Cas flashes a breathtaking smile. “Good.”

 

They walk up the sidewalk and music is blaring inside. Some kids are hanging out on the porch smoking and drinking, some are throwing up in the bushes. They walk up the steps and in the house and it’s packed.  Furniture has been pushed out of the way and against the walls in every room so there could be a makeshift dance floor.  They make their way into the living room and are met with gyrating bodies and people making out on the couches. And there’s actually a couple having drunk sex two feet away from them.

 

“God, I hope they are using protection!” Dean shouts in Cas’s ear.

 

Cas chuckles. “Doubtful, Meg hates using condoms!” he shouts back.

 

Before Dean can answer, Cas is dragging him through the gyrating bodies and into the kitchen where a girl is lying on the island and guys are lined up to do body shots off her.  Cas cuts through the line and back towards the breakfast nook, where there’s a makeshift bar.  Aaron, a kid he’s in science club with it working the bar. “Dean! What’s up man!” he says fist bumping Dean.

 

“Hey Aaron! Nothing much man! Didn’t expect to see you here!” 

 

Aaron shrugs. “Lucifer said he’d pay me two hundred bucks and give me a pound of weed, if I tended to his bartonight,” he says popping the cap off a coors light and handing it to some girl who now stands beside Cas.

 

“Never pegged ya for a weed guy,” Dean says side eyeing him.

 

Aaron laughs. “It’s what helps me cope with all my AP classes and tutoring, Dean. My mother literally is on my case about getting into elite colleges,” he admits.

 

Dean nods, he completely understands that one. “I get it, I guess I just cope differently.”

 

“And that’s fine. But I have my way, anyway, what can I get you guys to drink?” he asks.

 

“I’ll take two tequila shots and a jack and coke,” Dean says.

 

Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean. “Don’t you want to take it slow?” he asks.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Dude, I drink maybe once a month. I can handle my liquor pretty well. Besides, I fucking need this,” he tells him, crossing his arms.

 

Cas nods and raises his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, I’ll lay off. Aaron, I’ll have exactly what Dean is having,” he tells him.

 

Aaron nods and slams four shot glasses down on the table and pours the tequila. “I’ll work on you Jack and cokes while you guys work on the shots.” 

 

Dean grabs his two tequila shots and so does Cas. Dean holds his shot out and Cas clinks his shot glass against Dean’s.

 

Dean tips his head back and downs his first shot. Tequila burns his throat. “Fuck!” he shouts, slamming his shot glass down.

 

Cas downs his shot and coughs. “That shit is terrible!” he says, placing his shot glass next to Dean’s.

 

Dean holds his other shot glass up and Cas clinks his with Dean’s. Dean downs the second shot, no problem and so does Cas.

 

Dean has a little bit of a buzz going on and can’t help but enjoy the feeling. “Cas, I plan on getting fucking drunk tonight!” he says smiling.

 

Cas pulls Dean close and whispers in his ear. “Not too drunk. I want you to remember everything I plan on doing to you later.” 

 

Dean doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or his want for Cas, but he is fucking horny. “Keep talking like that, and we won’t make it til later,” he whispers, gripping the back of Cas’s neck.

 

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas groans.

 

“Two jack and cokes!” Aaron says, making Dean and Cas jump apart.

 

They grab their drinks and say their goodbyes to Aaron, even though they know they’ll be back.

 

Dean walks back towards the living room, turning around and walking backwards so he can see Cas. “Want to dance?” he asks, wagging his eyebrows.

 

Cas sips his drink and nods.  Dean fist pumps the air and turns around.  They make their way into the living room and find a spot that’s been cleared, so they can dance.  An Eminem song is on and Dean is shouting the words.  _ “SNAP BACK TO REALITY, OH THERE GOES GRAVITY. OH,THERE GOES RABBIT, HE CHOKED,” _ he stops to sip his drink and nearly spills it when Cas wraps his arm around Dean’s waist and pulls him close.

 

“You singing Eminem turned me on,” he tells him.

 

Dean stares into Cas’s eyes and they are dark blue, filled with desire and want. “Cas-” he starts but is cut off.

 

“DEAN!” Jo shouts, making her way towards them.

 

Cas sighs and and releases Dean. Jo wraps her arm around Dean’s neck and kisses his cheek. “I’m so happy to see you here!” she shouts, reeking of alcohol.

 

Dean scrunches his nose. “Are you drunk?” 

 

Jo pinches her fingers. “Just a tiny bit,” she says giggling.

 

Dean looks at Cas and Cas has a worried look on his face. “Jo, how long have you been here?” 

 

“Not long! Jack and I pregamed before we got here!” she says, swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

 

“Where is Jack?” Dean asks.

 

Jo smiles. “Probably still in the backseat of his car. We had some bomb ass sex before coming in here! I never orgasmed so many times before! And oh my god Dean! His head is amazing! I didn’t think any guy would ever compare to you on giving head, but boy was I wrong!” she rambles on.

 

Cas cringes and takes a step back. “What the fuck?” he asks, pissed.

 

Jo covers her mouth. “Does he not know?” she asks, looking at Dean.

 

Dean is white as a ghost, he turns towards Cas. “Cas, I can explain,” he says, voice cracking.

 

Cas nods. “You fucking better, Dean.”

 

“Just, give me a minute, okay?” he asks softly, suddenly sober.

 

Cas nods and waves Dean off to tend to his friend. 

Dean hands his drink to Cas and turns back to Jo, gripping her arms to keep her still. “Jo, one too much information. Two, I thought you weren’t going to sleep with him just yet?” 

 

Jo sighs. “Yeah, well I thought so too. But then, we ended up in the backseat of his car and he started playing with my pussy and I was so wet and turned on, and I just couldn’t help but tell him to take me right then and there,” she says with a dreamy smile on her face.

 

Dean wish he could poke out his eardrums. “Jo, please filter your words. And please tell me you used a condom,” he silently prays that she did.

 

Jo shakes her head. “I told him he didn’t have to, as long as he promised to pull out.”

 

Cas steps next to Dean and butts into the conversation. “And you, believed that some guy you barely know, would pull out?” Cas asks.

 

Jo looks at Cas and nods. “Yeah, why?”

 

Dean throws his head back and Cas laughs. “Jo! He’s a fucking guy! If I was fucking someone like you and you told me I didn’t have to wear condom if I promised to pull out I’d say sure too. And not fucking keep my promise cause I’m a fucking guy,” he snaps at her.

 

“YOU HAVE ROOM TO FUCKING TALK DEAN!” she shouts, ripping out of Dean’s grip.

 

Dean takes a step back as if he was just slapped. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He spits out.

 

Jo crosses her arms and laughs. “The night you took my virginity, remember? You didn’t use a condom!”

 

Cas goes to leave, but Dean grabs his arm and hold him in place. “I’m gonna fucking straighten this out, right fucking now. So don’t fucking leave,” Dean says to Cas.

 

Cas stays in place and gives Dean the floor.

 

Dean gulps and looks at Cas. “Freshman year, I wasn’t fully out yet. I was confused, I thought that I was a freak for liking men, so I pushed it aside. Until I met Benny. Benny and I talked and I finally 

understood that I am bisexual. So Benny had a party one night and this beautiful girl right here, that I call my best friend walked in and I was instantly attracted to her. I introduced myself, we danced, we ended up going upstairs. She told me she was a virgin, and I told her I’d take care of her. So we had sex,” he pauses, taking a deep breath.

 

“Jo, I don’t know if you remember, but I remember everything that happened that night. I told you, before I would have sex with you, I needed to make sure you were relaxed and ready. So I went down on you a couple of times.”

 

Dean looks at Jo and continues. “And I don’t know if you were on cloud nine or what, but right before I stuck it in, I did grab a condom and slip it on. I might have been a teenage boy, but my mother didn’t raise me to be stupid.” he tells her softly.

 

Her gaze softens and she looks sad. “Dean, I’m sorry for accusing you,” she says apologizing.

 

Dean nods and turns his attention back to Cas. “And Cas, we both woke up the next morning and regretted everything we did, and made a pact to never do that again. And here we are three years later, best friends. And I have no attraction for her at all. If I’m attracted to anyone, it’s you. God, before I came to the fucking game tonight I jacked off to imagining your lips on my dick.” He admits and blushes when he realizes he said it out loud.

 

Cas gasps. “Is that true?”

 

Dean nods.

 

Cas smiles. “Alright. Let’s fix Jo’s situation,” he says.

 

They turn to Jo and she looks heartbroken. “Jo, can you take us to Jack’s car?” Dean asks softly. 

 

Jo nods and turns towards the door.   Dean grabs Jo’s hand and laces his fingers with hers. They walk silently outside and down the street that’s lined with cars.

 

“Jo, what is Jack’s last name?” Cas asks her, breaking the silence.

 

“Kline,” she says softly.

 

“Kline? You know my cousin?” he asks.

 

Jo turns around, eyes wide. “Jack, is your cousin?” 

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, he’s a pretty good kid,” he tells her.

 

Dean turns around. “You sure?” he asks.

 

Cas tilts his head. “Dean, why would I lie for my cousin?”

 

“Cause family is family. You stick together and all that shit.”

 

Cas shakes his head and sips his drink. “If Jack was an asshole, I would not stick up for him. I can promise you that. He was my rock when my mom died. I trust him with my life,” Cas admits.

 

Dean nods. 

 

“That’s Jacks car,” Jo says, pointing to a blue sedan.

 

Cas clears his throat. “Let me,” he says handing his drink and Dean’s to Dean.

 

Cas walks over and taps on the window and Jack opens the door. “Castiel?” he asks confused.

 

“Jack, can you step out of the car?” he asks.

 

Jack nods and steps out of the car. He looks up and sees Jo. His eyes are bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears.

 

“Jack, Jo told us that you two had sex, and she’s pretty sure you didn’t use a condom, not pull out. Is that true?” Cas asks, narrowing his eyes.

 

Jack puts his head down. “Yeah,” he sniffles.

 

Cas nods and calmly speaks to him. “Jack, what are you going to do if you get her pregnant?”

 

Jack shrugs. “I don’t know Castiel. I really like her,” he whispers.

 

Cas places his hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack lifts his head up and looks at Cas. “You’re best bet is to get her plan B and go from there. Fix the situation with her,” he tells him.

 

Jack nods and walks over to Jo. Jo has tears flowing down her cheeks and throws her arms around Jack. Jack mumbles his sorry and she shuts him up with a kiss. They say their goodbyes and head to the 24 hour drug store.

 

Cas and Dean start to head back to the party. “Dean, let’s get out of here,” Cas says.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asks.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, let’s just go back to my place. My brothers and sister are out of town for the weekend, so we’ll have the place to ourselves,” he says smirking.

 

Dean has something on his mind, so he chances asking the question. “Hey, Cas?”

 

Cas finishes off his drink and tosses his red cup on the ground. “Yeah?” he answers.

 

“When you said you needed a scholarship from sports, because you’re parents couldn’t afford to put another kid through school, what did you mean by that? Since, both your parents are…” he trails off.

 

“Dead?” Cas finishes for him. “Well Dean, when we first met, I didn’t want to come straight out and tell you, my parents are dead. That doesn’t make for a good conversation starter. I also didn’t want you to pity me. But, what I meant by that is, my mom and dad set up college funds for us when we were born. Before I was born, they basically had my brothers entire four years of college paid for. Then I came along and they opened up the same account for me. I would get it on my eighteenth birthday. Well, then Anna was born and same thing. But then the tragic event of my father passing, Anna and I stopped getting money put into our accounts. So I vowed, that whatever was in my account would go to Anna so she could have the brightest future possible.” he tears up. 

 

Dean stops walking and grabs Cas by the arm and pulls him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pushes his head into the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I can’t imagine what it was like for you,” he says softly rubbing circles on Cas’s back.

 

Cas sniffles. “Dean, it was the hardest thing of my life. I found my mom dead on her bedroom floor. She was my best friend, Dean,” he sobs into Dean’s neck.

 

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, I got ya,” he says soothingly.

 

Tears slip down Cas’s face and onto Dean’s neck and it just makes Dean hold onto Cas even tighter.

 

“Dean, this is why I told you that you should go visit your father. You never know how much longer you’ll have with him.”

 

Dean’s heart physically aches at Cas’s words. “I know, Cas. I promise tomorrow, I’ll go see him. Okay?” He asks.

 

Cas nods and pulls back to look at Dean. “I’ll go with you,” he promises.

 

Dean nods and brings his hands up to Cas’s face. He wipes away the tears and pulls his face in for a kiss. Cas melts into Dean and opens his mouth when he feels Dean’s tongue trace the bottom of his lip. A low growl escapes Dean when Cas opens up so willingly to him. Their tongues meet and they explored each others’ mouths. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth and breaks the kiss shortly after.

 

“Dean, can we please do back to my place now?” he asks panting.

 

“Fuck yeah,” he says, grabbing Cas’s hand and walking to the impala.

 

They get in and Cas slides right over to Dean’s side. Dean throws the impala’s gear into drive and speeds the hell away from the party.

 

“Dean, I live three blocks away from you. Fifth house on the right. Big and white with a wrap around porch,” Cas says running his hand up and down Dean’s thigh.

 

Dean grips the steering wheel and nods. Cas slowly inches his hand towards Dean’s crotch. “Cas, you’re killing me here,” Dean sighs.

 

Cas kisses his neck and cups Dean through his jeans. Dean jerks and nearly runs them off the road. “Jesus Cas! Warn a guy next time.”

 

Cas laughs. “Now where is the fun in that?” he asks seductively.

 

Dean groans when Cas rubs at the bulge forming in his pants. Cas takes his free hand and works on unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

 

“Woah, Cas, what are you doing?” he asks, trying to concentrate on driving.

 

“Have you ever gotten road head before?” he asks licking his lips.

 

Dean shakes his head. “I can’t say that I have.”

 

Cas stops rubbing Dean and uses both hands to work the button and zipper on Dean’s jeans. Once successful at getting them open he tries to push them down so he has better access to Dean’s dick.

 

“Dean, lift your ass a little bit,” Cas commands.

 

Dean does what he’s told and Cas pushes Dean’s jeans and bowers down to his knees. Dean places his bare ass back onto the leather seat and hisses at the coldness of the leather. Cas sinks to the floor of the impala and grips Dean’s dick in his hand.

 

“Now Dean? Try not to run us off the road,” Cas says looking up at him with his big, blue eyes.

 

“I’ll try not- ahhh!  _ Fuck _ ,” he hisses when Cas’s lips wrap around the tip his throbbing dick, licking the precum.

 

Cas grips the base and moves his hand in sync with his mouth, up-down, motion. He takes his free hand and squeezes Dean’s balls.

 

“Holy fuck! Cas,” Dean moans, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

Cas brings up mouth to the tip and pops Dean’s cock like it’s a popsicle. “Dean, I can't wait to fuck you,” he says, jacking Dean off slowly. 

 

Dean nearly comes right then and there, just from Cas’s words. Cas lowers his mouth back to Dean’s throbbing dick and swirls his tongue around the tip, occasionally dipping it in the slit. 

 

“ _ Jesus,”  _ he moans all breathless. Cas is going to be the death of him.

 

Cas removes his hand and takes all of Dean in his mouth. Dean bucks up into Cas. Cas grips Dean’s right and mumbles around his cock.

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Dean asks looking down at Cas.

 

Cas looks up at him with his big, blue eyes and nods. Dean growls and pulls the impala to the side of the road. He grips the back of Cas’s head and starts trusting upward. Cas hallows his cheeks and tightens his lips around Dean’s cock.

 

Dean throws his head back and thrusts faster. “I’m gonna-  _ fuck-  _ I’m gonna come man,” he warns Cas, trying to pull out of his mouth.

 

But Cas grips Dean’s thighs and holds him in place. He bobs his head up and down his shaft and Dean explodes in the back of Cas’s throat.

 

“Fuck!” Dean moans throwing his head back against the seat.

 

Cas milks Dean’s orgasm and swallows every bit of come. He slowly drags his mouth up Dean’s shaft and licks the tip on last time before releasing him. He helps pull Dean’s boxers and jeans back up and takes his seat back next to Dean. Dean lolls his head to the side and looks at Cas. “That was fucking amazing,” he pants.

 

Cas licks his lips and plants a featherlight kiss on Dean’s lips. “You thought that was amazing, wait until I fuck you senseless,” he whispers.

 

Dean groans and picks his head up, he pulls back onto the road and drives towards Cas’s house.  Once he pulls up outside Cas’s house, butterflies start forming in his belly.

 

Cas can feel Dean’s uneasiness. “Dean? Will this be your first time with a guy?” he asks softly, placing his hand on his thigh and running it up and down soothingly.

 

“Bottoming? Yeah. I was with a few guys and I always topped,” he admits, swallowing hard.

 

“Dean, I’ll go easy on you. And it’s not like I’m not gonna let you top,” he says.

 

Dean nods and reaches back into the backseat for his bag. Once he has hold of it, he opens the door and gets out. Cas follows behind him and digs for his keys in his pocket.  They walk up the porch and Cas shoves the keys in the lock. It unlatches and he pushes the door open. Once inside, Dean takes in his surroundings. The living room is to the right with a big flat screen tv mantled to the wall above the fireplace, big sectional couch taking up half of the living room.  A computer desk and Apple computer sits underneath the big bay window. A Barbie dream house takes up a corner. There are toys scattered all over the floor. Dean actually steps on a Barbie. 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he says apologizing.

 

Cas laughs. “It’s okay, Anna has a shit ton of barbies, besides these things are practically indestructible,” he says picking the Barbie up and tossing it across the room. It lands in the corner with a thud.

 

“Come on,” Cas says, leading him throw the living room and up the stairs. Once upstairs, they walk down the long hallway to the last door on the right.

 

Cas opens the door and ushers Dean inside. Cas flicks the lights on and drops his bag to the floor. Cas has a king size bed underneath the window in the middle of his room, his closet door is open, revealing the walk in closet, his computer desk in on the wall to his left, his Macbook open. He has a flat screen mantled to the wall by his door, and an Xbox one chilling on the tv stand underneath.

 

Dean whistles. “Damn Cas. You have a pretty nice set up here,” he says, walking around the room.

 

Cas shrugs and shuts the door. “If it wasn’t for Balthazar and Gabriel working their asses off, I wouldn’t have half the stuff I have,” he admits.

 

Dean nods. “Understandable. You’re lucky to have two brothers to take care of you.”

 

Cas smiles. “Indeed I am.”

 

Dean walks over to Cas’s bedside and picks up the photograph sitting on his nightstand. “Is this your mom?” He asks looking at the picture.

 

Cas closes his eyes and thinks about the picture. He was in the second grade, his brothers were in middle school, and his mom and Dad were madly in love. The picture is of them holding a sign, saying their family is growing by one more. Their announcement for Anna. Cas smiles and opens his eyes. Dean is staring back at him with a concerned look on his face.

 

Cas walks over and looks at the picture. “Yeah, mom just found out she was pregnant with Anna and wanted to take a family picture to announce to the rest of our family,” he explains.

 

“She’s beautiful Cas,” Dean tells him.

 

Cas nods. “She was, yes.”

 

Dean places the photo back on the nightstand and turns towards Cas. He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. He presses a kiss to his temple and places his forehead against his.

 

Cas sighs in contentment and nudges Dean’s head so he can capture his lips with his own. It starts off as a slow, tender kiss, and turns into a heated, frantic kiss. Cas runs his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and Dean complies and opens his mouth to him. Cas dips his tongue in Dean’s mouth and wrestles with Dean’s tongue. Dean places his hands on Cas’s hips and grips his shirt and slowly inches it up thebody. They break apart so Dean can discard Cas’s shirt and then their lips on back on each other.  Cas drags Dean’s shirt up his body and they break apart again so Cas’s can remove the article of clothing. Cas pulls Dean to him so their chests are flush together. Cas sighs at the skin on skin contact and Dean can’t help but run his hands all over Cas.

 

Up his back, down his chest, over his arms. Dean can’t get over how soft Cas’s skin feels under his rough fingers.   Cas pushes Dean back so the back of his legs hit the bed. Cas breaks apart and pushes Dean down on the bed, flashing him a mischievous smile.  Cas drags his hands down his chest, and reaches his jeans. He slowly unbuckles his belt, giving Dean a show.  Dean groans. “Stop teasing me, man,” he whispers locking his eyes on his crotch.

 

Cas smiles and whips his belt off and unbuttons his pants and pushes them to the floor. He’s commando underneath. Dean’s eyes land on his rock-hard dick and moans.  Cas strokes himself and glances down at Dean. “This is going to be inside you soon,” he says huskily.

 

“Please,” Dean begs.

 

Cas chuckles. “Let’s get you out of these god forsaken jeans, shall we?” he asks, stepping in between Dean’s legs.

 

Dean nods and his hands dive for his button and zipper. Cas grabs hold of his jeans and boxers and yanks them off and throws them behind him. 

 

“Cas, please fuck me,” Dean whines.

 

Cas reaches over to his nightstand and opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He throws the condom at Dean and pops the cap off the lube and puts a generous amount on the tip of his pointer finger.

 

“I gotta prep you first. Be patient,” he says, dipping his hand between Dean’s leg and and running the tip of his finger around his hole, teasing him. Dean bucks up and his eyes are wide as saucers. Cas puts a hand on Dean’s thigh. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to sting, but I’m gonna take care of you. Just relax,” he soothes.

 

Dean nods and closes his eyes. Cas goes back to teasing the rim of his hole and slowly dips his finger in. 

 

Dean tenses and Cas slowly pushes his pointer finger all the way in. “You’re so tight, Dean,” he whispers.

 

Dean stays quiet and Cas slowly pumps his finger in and out. Dean slowly relaxes and Cas pumps a little faster.  Cas finds Dean’s prostate and strokes it and causes Dean to buck up and moan. “Cas, I need more,” he opens his eyes and looks up at Cas.

 

Cas’s hand on Dean’s thigh pushes him back down on the bed. “I got you,” he tells him.

 

He inserts his middle finger and curls his fingers up and pumps them in and out, in a methodical rhythm.  Dean throws his head back and moans. Cas inserts another finger and Dean grabs his hand. “Put your dick in me, now,” he demands, removing his hand.

 

Cas retracts his hand and grabs the condom off of Dean’s chest. He rips the package open and slips the condom on over his hard dick. “Demanding little thing you are,” he says, kneeling on the bed.

 

Dean doesn’t answer, instead he opens his legs up even farther for Cas.  Cas grabs underneath Dean’s thigh and lifts them up so they align together. Cas’s large tip teases Dean’s small hole.  “Ready?” Cas asks, searching Dean’s face for an answer.

 

“God yes,” he breathes out.

 

Cas nods, grabs hold of his dick and slowly pushes into Dean.

 

Dean winces and Cas stops. “DONT STOP!” Dean shouts.

 

Cas chuckles and pushes further, stretching Dean. Cas stills when he bottoms out. “How do you feel?” he bends down and kisses Dean’s nose.

 

“Full,” Dean answers, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Any pain?” he asks, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, please move,” he begs.

 

Cas obliges and starts thrusting, slowly. Cas bends downs and kisses Dean. Dean sighs into Cas’s mouth when he hits his prostate.  Dean moans and is climbing up this beautiful hill. He can feel his orgasm brewing in his belly. Dean runs his hands down Cas’s back and grabs Cas’s ass and pushes him into him hard. Dean breaks the kiss and whispers in Cas’s ear. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast.”

 

Cas growls and picks up his pace.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Right, ugh-,” he groans throwing his head back. Cas hits his prostate again and Dean cries out. “Right there! I’m gonna come man,” he pants.

 

Cas rolls his hips, his own release quickly coming. Dean throws his head back and screams out his name. “Cas!” He shouts as come shoots between them.

 

Cas grunts and pumps faster, releasing into the condom. “Dean!” He calls out, and collapses on top of Dean.

 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and they stay like that for awhile. Chests heaving, breathing slowing.

 

“Fuck Cas, that was amazing,” Dean says, planting a kiss in Cas’s sweaty hair.

 

Cas smiles against Dean’s chest and places a kiss right over his heart. “You can say that again.”

 

Dean could lay there all night holding Cas, but the mess between them starts to feel uncomfortable. “Cas, let’s clean up,” he says nudging Cas’s shoulder.

 

Cas picks himself up off of Dean and slowly pulls out. Dean winces and automatically misses the fullness of Cas being inside of him. Cas removes the condom and throws it in the trash bin by his night stand. He throws the lube back in the nightstand and picks his T-shirt up off the ground and wipes the come off his belly and then tosses it to Dean. Dean wipes the come off his own stomach and tosses the shirt back on the floor. Cas walks over and hits the light switch. Dean crawls up on the bed and crawls under the covers, holding them up for Cas. Cas crawls under and pulls Dean close. They tangle their legs together and Dean places his head on Cas’s chest.

 

Cas places a kiss on top on of Dean’s head. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

Dean yawns. “Goodnight, Cas.”

They both drift off, holding onto each other. Sated and happy. Unaware of what there were about to wake up to in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen when they wake up????


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a character death in this chapter

The next morning, Dean is woken up to Cas smothering his face with kisses.  Dean swats at him and groans. “Leave me alone,” he mumbles, pulling the comforter over his head.

Cas chuckles and pulls the comforter back. “Someone’s not a morning person.”

 

Dean blinks the sleepiness from his eyes and looks into Cas’s ocean blue ones. “Please tell me you’re not a morning person,” he groans.

 

“I am,” Cas whispers kissing the tip of his nose.

 

“Great,” Dean says sarcastically.

 

Cas hops out of bed, heads to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and sweats and puts them on. “I was thinking, I’ll cook breakfast and then we can chill in bed all day. Watch some movies, play some Xbox, and have bomb ass sex. Sound like a plan?” he asks, hands on hips.

 

Dean perks up at the mentioning of sex. “Hell yeah!” he says enthusiastically.

 

Cas shakes his head and laughs. “Pancakes, bacon, and sausage okay?” he asks.

 

Dean nods and Cas exits the room. Dean burrows under the covers and starts to fall asleep when he remembers that he ignored his mom’s calls yesterday.  He sighs, throws the comforter back and gets out of bed and heads for his bag. He grabs his boxers and a pair of pj bottoms and slips them on. He spots his jeans on the floor in the corner of the room and walks over to them.  He picks them up and pulls his phone out of the back pocket and throws them on top of his bag. He hits the home button on his phone and sees that he has over eighty missed calls from his mom, at least forty text messages from her asking him to call her and where the hell is he, he has twenty missed calls from Sammy, and over fifty calls from Uncle Bobby.  Dean instantly regrets silencing his phone and dials his mom’s number. She answers on the second ring.

 

_ “Dean? Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you since yesterday afternoon,” _ her normal cheerful voice is replaced with anger and a little bit of sadness.

 

“I’m sorry mom. I went to the game and then went to a party with Cas afterwards, and ended up crashing at his place,” he tells her, smiling into the phone.

 

She sighs.  _ “I wish you would have answered me when I called,”  _ she sniffles.

 

Dean is worried now. “Mom? What’s wrong?” he asks, panic lacing his voice.

 

She sobs into the phone.  _ “Dean, y- your-,”  _ she chokes out.

 

“Mom, calm down. Talk to me,” he says calmly.

 

She takes a deep breath before she replies.  _ “Your- your dad’s gone, Dean,”  _ she cries into the phone.

 

Dean can’t believe what he’s hearing. He drops the phone and sinks the ground, in disbelief.

 

_ “Dean?”  _ his mom calls through the phone.

 

Dean doesn’t bother going for it and continues to sit on the ground, unmoving. He doesn’t even notice Cas coming into the room with a towel thrown over his shoulder and a glass of oj in his hand.

 

“Dean?” he asks, setting the glass down on the dresser and rushing to Dean, kneeling down beside him.

 

Dean stays as still as a statue.

 

_ “Dean!”  _ his mom’s voice booms through the phone.

 

Cas reaches for Dean’s phone and places it against his ear. “Mrs. Winchester?” he asks.

 

_ “Castiel? Where’s Dean?”  _ she asks.

 

Cas glances at Dean. “He’s currently sitting on my bedroom floor, unmoving. Did something happen?” he asks concerned.

 

She cries into the phone.  _ “Dean’s... dad... passed… away... yesterday,”  _ she says between sobs.

 

Cas’s heart breaks. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” he says softly.

 

_ “Thank you. Can you please ask Dean to come home? We should be together.”  _

 

Cas nods. “I’ll make sure he gets home,” he tells her.

 

She says her goodbyes and hangs up. Cas tosses Dean’s phone on the bed and places a hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean blinks and looks at Cas.

 

“Hey handsome,” Cas says softly.

 

Dean smiles a watery smile. “Hey,” he chokes out.

 

Cas sighs. “I’m so sorry about your dad,” he strokes his cheek.

 

Dean shrugs and tears spill down his face. Cas moves his hand from Dean’s cheek to the back of his neck and pulls him in for a hug.  Dean cries into Cas’s shoulder and grips on to his shirt for dear life.  Cas rubs soothing circles on Dean’s back and whispers in his ear. “I’m here, Dean. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Th-thank you,” he sobs.

 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean tighter and holds him until he calms down. Dean’s breathing slows and the tears stop falling. They hold onto each other for what feels like hours, but it’s only been minutes. 

 

Dean pulls back and wipes his face. Cas helps Dean wipe his tears away. “Your mother wants you home. Said you guys need to be together,” he whispers. 

 

Dean nods. “Will you come with me?”

 

Cas nods. “Of course.”

 

“Pack a bag. Can you stay for a few days?” he asks softly, standing up. 

 

“Dean, I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Balth and Gabe won’t mind.”

 

Dean nods and gathers his stuff. Cas gets up off the floor and walks to his closet and starts stuffing clothes in his bag. He grabs his laptop and phone charger and they are ready to go.  They head downstairs and out the door, to Dean’s car. Dean silently slides in behind the wheel and starts it. Cas slides in the passenger seat and places his bag on the floor between his feet. He buckles his seatbelt and reaches out for Dean’s hand. Dean lets Cas link their fingers together as the drive in silence to his place.

 

Once they reach Dean’s house, he pulls into the driveway and shuts the car off, grabs his bag and climbs out of the car. Cas follows suit and rounds the car to Dean’s side.

 

“Cas, I don’t think I can do this,” he whispers.

 

Cas cups Dean’s cheek and squeezes his hand. “Dean,  _ you _ can do this. I believe in you. And remember, I will be here every step of the way, okay?” he asks, rubbing Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

 

Dean closes his eyes and nods. “Thank you,” he whispers.

 

Cas just nods. Dean opens his eyes and smiles sadly. “Better get inside,” he says pulling away and walking towards the front door.

 

Cas follows Dean up the stairs and through the front door. Dean shuts the door softly behind Cas after he walks over the threshold. 

 

“You can take your shoes off and leave your bag here,” he says kicking his shoes off and placing his bag on the floor.

 

Cas does the same thing and Dean grabs Cas’s hand and walks them into the living room. When the enter the living room Mary is sitting on the couch, tissues in hand. Sam is laying on the couch with his head in his mother’s lap, eyes bloodshot from crying, and Uncle Bobby is sitting on the chair, beer in hand.

 

“Dean,” Sam says softly from the couch.

 

Mary and Bobby’s heads snap up and their eyes land on Dean. Mary holds her arms out. “Dean, come here my sweet boy,” she says, red eyed.

 

Dean drops Cas’s hand and walks over to his mother, takes a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her shoulder. Cas walks into the living room and takes a seat on the loveseat, watching Dean.

 

Dean breaks down and sobs into his mother's shoulder. Mary rubs his back and shushes him. “It’s going to be okay Dean. We’re going to be okay,” she says softly.

 

Mary looks up and her eyes land on Cas. “Thank you for bringing him home. You can show yourself out.”

 

Mary’s words feel like a slap across his face and Cas goes to stand when Dean stops him. “Mom, I asked Cas to stay with me,” he says sitting up and looking at Cas.

 

Cas’s heart clenches at the sight of Dean’s tear stained cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and snot covered face. “It’s okay, Dean. I’ll leave.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No! I need you, Cas,” he says forcefully and turns to his mom. “Cas is the only one who understands what it’s like to lose a parent, I need him here mom, please,” he begs.

 

Mary sighs. “Fine. Castiel, I’m sorry for being rude. You can stay,” she says softly.

 

Cas nods and smiles a small smile. “I just want to help,” he tells her.

 

She nods and rubs her fingers through Sam’s hair. “Bobby is going to pick up pizza. I’m not up for cooking today.”

 

“Dad just died mom, you don’t need to cook ever, if you don’t want to,” Dean says drying his face with his shirt.

 

Mary nods. “Bobby, when do you have to go pick dinner up?” she asks softly, playing with Sam’s hair.

 

Bobby glances at the clock on the stand. “I need to leave now,” he says standing up.

 

Mary pats Sam’s arm. “Honey, why don’t you go with your Uncle Bobby?”

 

Sam sits up, sniffles and wipes his face. He stands up and walks over to his uncle. Bobby wraps his arms around Sam and picks him up. “We’ll be back in a little bit,” he says and exits the room.

 

Mary waits until she hears the front door shut before she turns to Dean. “My sweet boy,” she says cupping his cheek.

 

Dean nods. “I know,” he whispers, tears brimming his eyes.

 

“Oh honey,” she says pulling him in for a hug. “He loved you, so much,” she says, tears streaming down her face.

 

“I was horrible to him,” Dean says gripping his mother tight.

 

Mary shakes her head and pulls back. “Honey, he hurt you. That’s not okay. I’m still so pissed at him for it. I don’t blame you for being angry and upset with him. But he did love you, I promise you that. You were his pride and joy.”

 

He nods. “Is it okay if Cas and I head up to my room?” he asks softly.

 

Mary nods and flashes a sad smile. “Yeah, I’ll call y’all when dinner is ready. Castiel, are you okay with staying in Dean’s room? Bobby is occupying the guest room,” she explains.

 

Cas nods and stands up. “That’s if Dean will have me,” he says.

 

Dean stands up and walks over to Cas and grabs his hand. “Of course I’ll have you. Now come on,” he says softly.

 

They exit the living room and grab their bags from the front door before they head upstairs to Dean’s room. When they reach his room, Dean pushes the door open, sets his bag on the floor, flicks the light switch on and heads over to his bed and crawls into the middle of it.

 

Cas sets his bag next to Dean’s, shuts the door, and approaches Dean’s bed and crawls next to Dean. He lays on his back and Dean places his head on Cas’s shoulder and tangles their legs together. He drapes his arm across Cas’s stomach and tears falls down his face and on to Cas’s shirt.

 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and presses kisses into his hair. “I got you, Dean. I got you,” he whispers over and over.

 

Dean cries himself to sleep and Cas finally lets his eyes slip shut when Dean’s breathing finally evens out.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Mary comes upstairs to tell them dinner is here. But when she opens the door and sees Dean and Cas cuddled up in the middle of the bed, she walks in and grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed and covers them with it, turns off the light and exits the room, and sets some food aside for them later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mary :( Poor Sam and Dean :( I promise it will get better


	11. Chapter 11

The next week goes by extremely slow. Dean has thought about flinging himself off a bridge quite a few times or worse, swallowing his bottle of his old prescription painkillers and might have done so if it wasn’t for Cas. His brother Sam, has been quiet and hiding in his room all week. His mother, she’s been hysterical. She barely eats, she barely cleans, she hasn’t cooked, and she can barely pull herself out of bed. And Dean, Dean gets up every morning, cleans the house, makes dinner, and makes sure his mother and brother eat. And it’s all thanks to Cas.

 

All of Dean’s family is here, and Dean is so tired of the smothering of hugs and kisses and the pinch of his cheeks from them. He’s also tired of the constant _“Dean this means you have to step up and be the man of the house now,” or the, “Dean you better not go to college out of state in the fall. You need to step up and take care of your mother and brother._ ”

 

Jesus fucking hell. 

 

Dean  _ knows _ that he has to step up and be the man of the house. He doesn’t need his family that he sees maybe once a year to tell him that.

 

He also knows that going to college out of state isn’t an option anymore. College in general might not be an option anymore.

 

He’s missed the entire week of school and his teachers are all understanding of why. Cas has also missed the entire week of school and refuses to leave Dean’s side, even though he’s told Cas a million times he could survive without him for eight hours. But Cas being as stubborn as he is, simply shakes his head, kisses his cheek and curls up beside him.

 

It’s Friday night and Cas should be getting ready for his game but since he’s been absent all week, he isn’t allowed to play in the game.

 

So instead, they are both dressed in their best clothes, sitting at the funeral home for the memorial service for his father.

 

Cas is sitting on Dean’s left and Sam is on his right. Dean isn’t crying like his brother or mother, knowing he needs to be strong for them. He waits until night, while him and Cas are laying in his bed, door shut, tangled limbs, that’s when he cries until he can’t cry anymore. And Cas-Cas holds him and rubs soothing circles up and down his back.

 

Dean is so thankful for Cas for the past week, he’s been his rock. And because Cas has been his rock, he couldn’t help but start to fall in love with the dark haired, blue eyed boy.

 

Cas grabs Dean’s hand on his bouncing knee and weaves his fingers through Dean’s. “Are you okay, Dean?” His blue eyes staring him down.

 

Dean looks at Cas and nods. “I’m fine Cas. You know I won’t let my mom and Sammy see me cry,” he whispers.

 

Cas leans in and kisses Dean on the check and whispers in his ear. “You know it’s okay to cry Dean. They won’t mind. You don’t have to be the strong one,” his warm breath tickling Dean.

 

“I know, but I really am okay.”

 

Cas nods and sits back in his seat. The memorial goes on and they constantly are being greeted and hugged by friends and family.

 

When Jo arrives Dean bolts out of his seat and runs to Jo. Cas watches their interaction and his face falls when he watches Dean pick her up, spin her around, and kiss her on the cheek and break apart with the biggest smile on his face.

 

_ ‘I wish I could make Dean that happy,’  _ Cas thinks to himself.

 

“Hey Cas,” Jo bends down and wraps her arms around him.

 

Cas hugs Jo back and smiles softly at her. “Hi, Jo. Thank you for coming.”

 

Jo nods and laces her fingers through Dean’s. “Of course. I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” she smiles at Dean. “It’s me who should be thanking you though Cas. You haven’t left Dean’s side since everything happened. You’ve been his rock. Thank you for keeping my best friend alive,” her voice cracking at the last part.

 

Cas shakes his head, confused on how he is keeping Dean alive. “I haven’t kept him alive?” His confusion reaching his eyes.

 

Dean coughs. “Hey Sammy, let’s go and talk with grandma and grandpa,” he holds his hand out to Sam and Sam takes it.

 

“It’s Sam, you jerk,” he mutters.

 

Dean chuckles and they walk away.

 

Jo takes Dean’s seat and turns towards Cas. “Cas, you have kept Dean alive. I don’t know if he’s told you or not, but if it wasn’t for you, he would be dead by now,” she whispers looking around the room to make sure no one heard hear.

 

Cas tilts his head. “I don’t understand.”

 

Jo sighs and pulls out her phone and taps on her screen. When she finds what she’s looking for she shoves the phone into Cas’s hands. “Just read,” she demands.

 

Cas shoots her a questioning look and looks down at her phone. It’s her text thread between her and Dean. It started Sunday morning with Jo texting Dean that she’s so sorry to hear about his dad. And goes onto Dean saying it’s okay and him telling her that he just wants to die. Cas’s heart aches as he reads Dean’s messages to Jo on how if Cas hadn’t stayed with Dean, he probably would have swallowed his old prescription pills and be gone by now. Cas’s eyes start to water and he nearly stops breathing when he reads the message that Dean sent Jo this morning.

 

_ Dean: Are you sure you are able to make it today? _

 

_ Jo: Dean, don’t be silly! Of course I’ll be there. You’re my best friend, remember? I can see Jack anytime. _

 

_ Dean: But it’s Friday night Jo. The night everyone goes out. _

 

_ Jo: Yeah, well I’m not everyone. _

 

_ Dean: It’s bad enough I can’t get Cas to go to class, and he can’t even play in the game tonight. Now I don’t want you missing out on going out with your boyfriend. _

 

_ Jo: Dean, is it so bad that Cas wants to be there for you? Let him be there. And is it bad that I want to be there for my best friend? Jack already knows and he’s completely understanding. He sends his  _ _ condolences btw. _

 

_ Dean: No, it’s not a bad thing. I’m so thankful for Cas, Jo. You have no idea. He has saved me and been my rock this past week. I think I’m falling in love with him Jo, and I’m scared to death by it. What if he doesn’t love me back? _

 

_ Jo: Dean, stop. If Cas didn’t in the slightest little bit love you, he wouldn’t have stayed with you all week and missed school. That speaks volumes. I’ll see you after school okay? If Miss. Talbot catches me on my phone, my mom will be pissed.  _

 

_ Dean: I guess you’re right. See you later. _

 

By this time tears are falling down Cas’s cheeks when he hands Jo her phone.

 

“Cas? Why are you crying?” She asks softly.

 

Cas sniffles and wipes his face. “I read the messages between you and Dean from this morning. Is it true?” His voice thick with emotion.

 

Jo nods. “Cas, it’s true. I can see it, I’m sure you can see it. He’s just scared.”

 

“I get it. I’m scared too, Jo. I just didn’t think I would ever be good enough for Dean Winchester to love me,” he admits.

 

Jo smacks Cas’s arm lightly. “Don’t ever say that again. You, Castiel Novak, are good enough.”

 

Cas rubs his arm and smiles at Jo. “Thank you.”

 

She nods and smiles. “Just don’t mention to Dean that you read that. I think he’s trying to find a way to tell you. So just be patient,” she taps away at her phone screen.

 

“Got it. Hey, how are things with you and Jack?” he picks a piece of lint off his pants and scans the room for Dean. His eyes land on Dean talking and laughing softly with his grandparents. Seeing Dean smile makes Cas smile.

 

“Things are great actually. I’m not pregnant, so that’s a plus. He wants to take me to the winter dance, and even to his cabin in Aspen over winter break,” she flashes Cas the biggest smile ever.

 

Cas smiles back. “That’s great. I’m glad things are working for you two.”

 

“Thanks Cas,” she flashes him a toothy smile and goes back to tapping away on her phone.

 

Cas glances at Dean again and notices that Dean is actually staring him down with the biggest grin on his face. Cas waves and Dean motions him to come over. Cas stands up and makes his way towards Dean.  Once he reaches Dean, Dean grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss. Dean’s lips are firm, warm, and wet. He pulls back and flashes Cas the most breathtaking smile and laces their fingers together.

 

He turns towards his grandparents, who look stunned. “Grandma, grandpap, this is Castiel, my boyfriend,” he introduces them.

 

_ Boyfriend.  _ Cas smiles like a love struck puppy. “It’s very nice to meet you,” he holds his hand out, but Dean’s grandma shoves it away.

 

“Oh please. We don’t shake hands, we hug!” She wraps her arms around Cas and gives him a bone crushing hug.

 

“Dean, the way you talked about this boy does him no justice,” Dean’s grandpa states.

 

Dean chuckles. “There is no explanation of Cas that can do him justice. He is absolutely gorgeous. And his eyes, are so blue. They are one favorite thing about Cas. I can get lost staring at them for hours,” he admits, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

 

Cas blushes. “Dean,” he gasps.

 

Dean shrugs and winks at him.

 

_ God, I am lucky _ .

 

“Now Dean, you better marry this boy,” Dean’s grandma breaks Cas out of his thoughts.

 

Dean nearly chokes. Cas pats his back and Dean holds his hand out, saying he’s okay. “Grandma, it’s a little soon. We’re also a little young.”

 

Dean’s grandma shrugs. “Your pap and I got married two months after dating and have been together since. You two are going to be together forever, I can tell,” she smiles at them. 

 

“Well grandma, it was nice chatting with you. Cas and I are going to go check on mom,” he nods and pulls Cas away from his grandparents.

 

“I’m so sorry about her,” he apologizes.

 

Cas chuckles. “It’s okay, Dean.”

 

Dean purses his lips as if to say something, but frowns instead. Cas tries to spot what would make Dean frown, and spots it when they reach his mother.

 

“Dean!” she smiles brightly at him.

 

Dean raises his eyebrow in question. “Mom, what are you doing?”

 

She tips the beer bottle back and chugs the remaining alcohol. “I told Garth I needed a pick me up, and he brought me some beer,” she reaches down beside her and pulls another bottle out.

 

Dean snatches the bottle out of her hand and holds it above his head. “We are at the funeral home, for dad. And your over here getting shitfaced? Are you kidding me right now, mom?”

 

“I am the adult here Dean. Do not talk to me like that. I am your mother,” she scolds.

 

“THEN ACT LIKE IT!” he shouts at her. A few heads turning to watch the show.

 

Mary flinches as if she’s just been slapped and starts crying. “I’m trying so damn hard to keep it together Dean. I know we’ve been doing fine without him for years, since he’s always traveling for work, but knowing he’s really gone and is never going to come back home? It’s destroying me,” she sobs.

 

Dean drops the beer bottle and it thuds on the carpet. He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around his mother. “I’m sorry, mom.”

 

She cries into his shoulder. Dean holds her until she’s out of tears.

 

She pulls back and cups Dean’s cheek. “It’s okay, my sweet boy. I’m sorry, I- we will get through this, okay?” she strokes his cheek.

 

Dean nods and closes his eyes.

 

Mary bends down and kisses his cheek. “Now you and Cas get out of here,” she softly pushes him away.

 

Dean falls back onto his heels. “But, Dad?”

 

Mary shakes her head. “You and Cas have been here since ten this morning. Go home, relax. Enjoy each others company. Your brother and I will be home after it’s over. Now go,” she tells him firmly.

 

Dean stands up, grabs Cas’s hand and they exit the church. Once they reach Dean’s car, Dean turns to Cas and pushes him up against the impala and covers his lips with his own. Cas hesitates at first and then eases into the kiss, he winds his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugs. Dean growls and deepens the kiss. Their tongues meet and tangle and it’s all teeth and frantic breathing. And Cas is the one who breaks the kiss, both of them panting for air.

 

“Dean?” His blue eyes bore into Dean’s forest green ones.

 

“Cas, I need you,” he pants.

 

Cas nods, and pulls Dean in for another kiss. It’s quick and sweet. “Then let’s go home,” he whispers in Dean’s ear.

 

Dean groans and pushes off of Cas and rounds the car to the drivers side. They climb in and race home. 

 

Dean couldn’t wait to make love to Cas. 


	12. Chapter 12

They pull in the driveway and Dean puts the impala in park. Both of them jumping out, racing as fast as possible up the steps and into the house. Dean fumbles with his key, but finally gets the door open. As soon as they are inside and the door is shut, Cas is pushing Dean up against the door and pinning his arms above his head.

 

 

His lips find Dean’s earlobe and he nips it and sucks at it to sooth it. Dean groans and squirms under Cas, causing him to smile.

 

He trails hot and wet kisses from his ear to his lips. Dean automatically opens up to Cas and their tongues tangle. When Cas breaks the kiss,he rests his forehead against Dean. Their breathing filling  the room. 

 

“Dean, I need you,” Cas groans.

 

Dean kisses Cas’s nose. “I know. But I want to take it slow, okay?”

 

Cas pulls back and looks at Dean, blue eyes boring into his soul. “Alright,” he flashes him a smile.

 

Dean smiles and catches Cas’s lips with his own. “Come on,” he tries to push Cas off of him with just his body, which only makes them hiss out of breath when their lower bodies collide with one another.

 

“You want to take this slow?” Cas releases Dean’s hands.

 

Dean nods and grabs Cas by the wrist and walks towards the steps. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Cas groans and follows Dean up the steps and to his room. Dean opens the door and motions for Cas to head inside. Cas walks in and stops at the foot of Dean’s bed. Cas takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves.  _ Dean wanting to take this slow says so much. _

 

Dean walks into his room and shuts the door. Cas jumps when Dean walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“I just want to thank you for everything,” Dean whispers in Cas’s ear.

 

Cas leans back into Dean. “You don’t have to thank me.”

 

“I do, and I’m going to show you how much I’m thankful for you,” he slowly trails his hands up Cas’s chest. “Turn around,” his voice husky.

 

Cas turns, his eyes shining with lust. Dean’s hands travel up Cas stomach and chest to the top button of his light blue button down. Dean slowly undoes each button while Cas holds his breath. When Dean reaches the last button, he pushes the shirt off of Cas’s shoulders. Cas exhales when he hears the shirt hit the floor.

 

Cas runs his hands up Dean’s chest. “Can I?” he pauses at Dean’s top button. Dean nods and Cas proceeds to remove the buttons at the same pace as Dean.

 

Cas pushes Dean’s shirt open and let his eyes travel down Dean’s body. Dean closes his eyes and his breath hitches when Cas trails his fingers up his stomach, chest and shoulders, pushing his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. Dean takes a small step back and wraps his arms around himself and puts his head down.

 

Cas takes a step towards Dean and puts two fingers under Dean’s chin and lifts it to look into his forest green eyes. “Dean? What’s wrong?” he says, searching Dean’s face for an answer.

 

“Cas, I-I’m not,” he closes his eyes.

 

“Hey, Dean?” he gently grabs Deans arms and tries to pry them away. 

 

When he’s successful, he takes the time to really take in Dean’s body. He’s got a few scars covering his abdomen that looks like scars from getting hurt as a child, but there’s one on his left hip bone that is questionable, but Cas doesn’t dare bring it up now. Cas trails his fingers along every dip and curve of Dean’s body, taking in how defined he is, with little to no fat.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Cas whispers in awe of the boy before him.

 

Cas bends down to take Dean’s nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting lightly. Dean bucks into Cas, throwing his head back and moaning.

 

“ _ Cas..” _

 

Cas makes his way over to Dean’s right nipple, giving it the same attention. Dean’s hands find their way into Cas’s hair and he tugs at it gently. 

 

“Kiss me,” Dean pants. 

 

Cas abandons Dean’s nipple and kisses him soundly on the lips. Dean’s hands trail down Cas’s sides, to the waistband of his dress slacks. He pops the button, unzips his pants and lowers them. They stop at Cas’s knees, but Cas works his way out of them, leaving him in his tight, bright red boxers.

 

Dean’s hands find their way to Cas’s ass and he squeezes.

 

Cas breaks the kiss. “ _ Fuck, Dean,”  _ throwing his head back at the roughness of Dean’s hands on his ass.

 

Dean plants a kiss on Cas’s Adams apple. “Oh, we’ll be doing that alright,” he says into the skin at Cas’s neck as he sucks and bites, leaving a mark.

 

“Do we really need to take this slow?” Cas whispers, running his fingers up and down Dean’s back.

 

Dean nods and continues to trail kisses down Cas’s neck and chest.

 

“ _ Dean..” _ Cas gasps.

 

Dean smirks and plants a kiss on Cas’s swollen lips. “I love the sound of my name on your lips.”

 

Heat creeps up into Cas’s cheeks and he turns his head in embarrassment.

 

Dean cups Cas’s cheek and turns his face back so he can look into Castiel’s big blue eyes. “Hey,” he whispers. “Don’t be getting all embarrassed on me now,” he touches their foreheads together.

 

“You have too many clothes on,” Cas’s grouses as his hands go down to Dean’s slacks.

 

Dean chuckles and helps Cas unbuckle his belt and pants, stepping  out of them and kicking them across the room.

 

Cas grips Dean’s hips and bring their groins flush together. Erections brushing together cause them both to hiss out a breath.

 

“Lie down on the bed,” Dean nudges as nips at Cas’s bottom lip.

 

Cas pulls away from Dean and crawls into the middle of Dean’s bed. He fluffs the pillow and lays back, hands above his head, breathing heavy. Butterflies flutter his stomach as Dean slowly crawls up the bed and over Cas. He straddles Cas’s thighs as he trails kisses up from the belly button, to his chest, stopping to place a chaste kiss right over his heart, continuing to his neck, and finally planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Dean smooths his palms over Cas’s sides and up his arms outstretched over his head, lacing their fingers together. He pushes his groin down and starts slowly grinding against Cas, “ _ Dean,” _ Cas moans.

 

Dean nudges Cas’s head to side with his nose, wanting access to his neck. He licks a trail and starts sucking, licking and biting his neck.

 

Cas writhes beneath him and thrusts upwards, meeting Dean’s thrusts.

 

“Dean,” Cas pants. Dean hums and continues to suck on Cas’s neck not changing the pace of his hips.

 

“Dean, stop teasing me,” he breathes out.

 

Dean stills his movements and lifts his head up. Cas’s eyes are wide open and there is so much lust and want in his eyes.

 

Dean plants a kiss on Cas’s cheek. “I want to take this slow.”

 

Cas smiles at him. “And we can, but I need you inside me Dean.”

 

Dean’s mouth falls open and Cas laughs lightly. “Dean, I want you to top,” he whispers.

 

“Are-are you sure?” Dean asks.

 

Cas nods. “Very. But, it doesn’t have to be one or the other. We’re both allowed to top,” he reassures him.

 

With the few guys Dean messed around with, none of them would ever let him top, always telling him that it didn’t work that way.

 

“I’m- holy shit,” he closes his eyes and hides his face in Cas’s neck.

 

Cas frees his left hand from Dean’s and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling Dean’s head up. He bends down and kisses Dean. Dean hums and opens his eyes.

 

“Dean, it’s okay,” he whispers.

 

Dean nods and bends down to kiss Cas. Cas gasps into Dean’s mouth. Dean teases Cas’s bottom lip and Cas opens up a little to give Dean access. They explore each other’s mouths slowly and only break apart when they need to catch their breath.

 

“Dean, please,” Cas begs.

 

Dean nods and rolls off of Cas and to the edge of the bed. He opens his night stand pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He can hear Cas rustling behind him and then Cas’s boxers are lying on the floor in front of Dean. 

 

Dean chuckles and stands up, stripping out of his grey boxers. He turns around and looks at Cas laying buck ass naked in the middle of his bead. Hair a mess, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and his dick standing upright. Dean licks his lips and climbs onto the bed and straddles Cas again. Cas spreads his legs as much as he can with Dean straddling him.

 

Dean tosses the condom to Cas and Cas rips the package open with his teeth. He reaches out and grasps Dean’s dick, pumping his hands a few times, causing Dean to groan deeply. 

 

Cas puts the condom on over the tip and rolls it down Dean’s shaft. 

 

Dean shifts his right knee and nudges Cas legs apart. Cas opens up his legs and Dean nestles  in between them and pops the cap off the bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount on his fingers and locks eyes with Cas, who nods,  giving him permission to go on. Dean places his right hand on Cas’s thigh and slides his left hand between Cas’s legs.

 

Cas lifts his ass up off the bed a little bit, giving Dean better access.

 

Dean finds Cas’s hole and teases it before sliding a single finger in.

 

Cas gasps out and Dean slowly starts to pump his finger. He adds his middle finger and Cas winches. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologizes, stilling his fingers.

 

Cas shakes his head. “It stings a little bit, but it’s bearable.”

 

Dean nods and slowly pumps his fingers in out. He starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Cas. Eventually he adds a third finger and pumps a little faster, finding Cas’s prostate and causing him to gasp at the intense pleasure.

 

Cas grinds down on Dean’s fingers and moans. “Dean, please,” he begs. 

 

Dean removes his fingers and grabs his dick. He lines up with Cas and slowly pushes into him.

 

Cas winches and Dean stops. “It’s okay, keep going,” Cas says softly, staring up into Dean’s green eyes.

 

Dean continues his movements and doesn’t stop till he’s fully inside Cas, stretching him wide.

 

“You okay?” he asks cupping his cheek.

 

Cas nods. “I’m fine. I’ll be even better if you start moving,” he says smirking.

 

Dean starts moving in a slow and rhythmic pace. He bends down and kisses Cas. Their kiss is slow as the pace and Cas can’t help but let his hands wonder up and down Dean’s body.

 

Sweat coats their bodies and Dean can’t get over the feel of Cas underneath him. He trails his hand up and down Cas’s side, over his stomach, and down to cup his cock. Dean grips Cas’s cock and starts stroking him with the same pace of his hips.

 

_ “Dean, faster,”  _ Cas moans.

 

Dean let’s go of Cas’s cock and obeys his request and picks up the pace. The room fills with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Cas’s hands trail down to Dean’s hips and he grips them hard. Dean smirks, knowing he’ll probably have bruises there tomorrow. 

 

Dean snaps his his harder and faster, feeling himself climb up higher and higher.

 

“Cas, Cas I’m-” he pants.

 

“Me too, Dean,” Cas breathes out. 

 

Dean captures Cas’s lips in a kiss and reaches a hand down between them and grabs Cas’s dick and starts pumping up and down his shaft.

 

Dean’s toes start to curl and his vision starts to go white, one more thrust and he’s coming in Cas. Dean doesn’t stop pumping his hand and Cas follows thirty seconds later, their pants filling the room.

 

Dean collapses on Cas and Cas wraps his arms around him, pressing kisses into Dean’s hair. 

 

They stay like that for a few minutes until the mess between them becomes sticky and uncomfortable. 

 

Dean pushes himself up and off of Cas and slowly pulls out causing Cas to whimper at the loss

 

“I’ll be right back,” he kisses Cas’s nose and pads out of the room.

 

A few seconds later he returns with a warm washcloth and cleans them up, he throws it in his clothes basket and locks his bedroom door, before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

 

Dean fixes his pillow and holds his arms open, Cas turns onto his side, resting his head on Dean’s shoulders. 

 

Dean wraps his arm around Cas and pulls him closer. Cas casually drapes his arm over Dean and trails circles on his stomach.

 

Dean kisses Cas’s forehead. “Cas?”

 

“Hmmm?” Cas mumbles, not bothering to pick his head up.

 

Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “I-i know this is cliche and something that I shouldn’t say, especially since we haven’t even been together that long. But I don’t think I can go another day  without telling you,” he whispers.

 

Cas props himself up on his elbow and brings his hand up to Dean’s face, tracing his lips. “Tell me what?”

 

Dean opens his eyes, green meeting blue. Cas looks so damn happy and so damn good with his sex hair and swollen lips. Dean kisses Cas and pulls back before it goes any further. 

 

“I love you, Cas,” he whispers, holding his breath in anticipation of Cas’s reaction.

 

“Dean,” Cas gasps. 

 

“I know it’s bad-” he’s cut off by Cas’s lips.

 

Cas smiles and knocks their foreheads together. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

Dean smiles and kisses Cas again. “Good. I don’t want us to end after graduation Cas, when we have to go our own was. I don’t want us to drift apart. I want a future,  _ I see _ a future with you. Will you  have me?,” he trails his hand up and down Cas’s back.

 

“I’ll have you any way I can get you, Dean,” he places his head back on Dean’s chest and kisses him right above his heart.

 

Dean presses a kiss into Cas’s hair. “Well then, it looks like your stuck with me for a very long time.”

 

Cas tightens his hold on Dean and smiles. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

He yawns. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Night, Cas.”

 

“I love you,” Cas mumbles.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might have been one of my fav chapters to write


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the funeral chapter.. I must admit I broke down writing this

The next morning, Dean is woken up to Cas trailing kisses up and down his chest. Dean smiles and rubs the sleepiness from his eyes.

 

“Morning,” he whispers.

 

Cas kisses up his chest and plants a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “Good morning.” 

 

Dean runs his fingers through Cas’s hair and pulls him back in for a kiss, deepening it.

 

Cas groans and shoves Dean back lightly. “We have to get ready for your father’s funeral and I’m starving.”

 

Dean groans and rolls out of bed. “I’d rather stay in bed and fuck you all day, but that doesn’t seem to be an option,” he grumbles and walks over to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and put them on.

 

“Dean,” Cas sighs and rolls his eyes. “Today you’re burying your father. I know you’re taking this hard and you’re beating yourself up over it, but you can’t suppress your feelings by ‘fucking me’ all day. So stop being a horny teenager for a few minutes and talk to me.”

 

Dean chuckles and turns around. “I’m fine, Cas.”

 

Cas shakes his head and sits up on the bed. “No you’re not. You know you don’t have to put up a facade in front of me right?”

 

Dean nods and walks over to his closet. He starts pushing clothes out of the way until he comes across his dark green button up. “I know, but I’m really okay,” he whispers.

 

Cas has a feeling Dean is lying, but drops it anyway.

 

Dean pads over to Cas’s side on the bed, bends down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll make us breakfast. Better get dressed,” he whispers.

 

Cas nods and Dean walks over to pick his slacks up off floor and tugs them on. He winks at Cas then leaves the room.   Cas slumps back against the pillows and throws his arms over his head. He knows today is going to be tough on the Winchester family, but he  _ also _ knows that they will get through this.

 

Cas throws the covers back and gets out of bed walking across Dean’s room buck naked. Finding his bag lying on the floor, Cas pulls out a pair of boxers, dress slacks, his nice grey button down and tie to go along with it. After taking his time to get dressed, he goes downstairs. 

 

He could hear soft chatter from the kitchen, so he stops and leans against the wall.

 

“Dean, are you ready for today?” Mary asks.

 

Momentarily stopping his search for a mixing bowl among the kitchen drawers, Dean slowly releases the deep breath he took. “Mom, I’m okay. The question is, are you ready for today?”

 

Cas can’t see Mary but he knows she’s rolling her eyes and smiling at her son. “You have always been the kindest, Dean. Putting everyone before yourself. I’m glad you have Cas. I’m as ready as I can be I guess. I start therapy tomorrow, so that’ll help with it all.” she says softly.

 

“I’m glad you’re getting help with this mom, the other day was scary for me and Sammy.”

 

“I know, Dean, I know. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Shit happens. What matters is you know you need help and you’re going to get it. That takes a lot of guts.” Cas can hear him treck across the kitchen, grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

 

Mary chuckles lightly. “It’s hard to think you’re only seventeen, when you talk like you’re thirty. You are so mature for your age, Dean.”

 

Dean doesn’t answer and Cas feels like now would be a great time to enter the kitchen, so he does just that.

 

“Morning,” Cas smiles.

 

Mary smiles as Cas sits down and she pats his hand that’s on the table. “Morning. Sleep well?” 

 

Cas nods and grabs the glass of orange juice sitting in front of him and takes a sip. “I did. Thank you again, Mrs - Mary, for letting me stay here.”

 

Mary shakes her head. “Please, I’m the one who needs to thank you, Castiel. You’ve been such a big help this past week, keeping the house clean and cooking and making sure Sam and Dean are okay and even me,” she smiles at him.

 

“I know what it’s like to lose a loved one, and I had to do it for my family, so it’s the least I could do for you,” he shrugs and grabs a piece of bacon off the plate that Dean tries to set down on the table.

 

“Hey! Leave some for me!” Dean laughs.

 

“Better hurry up then,” Mary tells him with a mischievous smile on her face.

 

Dean smiles and his heart is full for the first time in a week. He knows that today is going to be the hardest day for him, his mother and brother’s life, but he’s glad he can enjoy this little moment before the storm hits.

 

After breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen the Winchesters and Cas pile into the impala and head to the funeral home. Dean is gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white. Cas reaches over and places a hand on top of Dean’s and Dean’s grip loosens.  They pull into the funeral home’s parking lot and hop out of the car. Cas makes his way over to Dean and laces their fingers together. Dean smiles, knowing he’s got Cas by his side to catch him when he falls today.

 

He was asked to speak at the funeral and he knows that even though he’s rehearsed it a million times in the past week, today would be different. Because today is going to be the day that Dean Winchester loses it.  They enter the funeral home and some of their close friends and family are waiting inside. Mary said they didn’t have to rush to get there and Dean knew she was hesitating because after they bury John, it would all be real. So, they took their time like Mary wanted. 

 

When the enter the funeral home, Jo is the first one to pull him in for a hug. She curled her hair which lays perfectly on her shoulders, and she’s in a black lace dress. And wearing heels that are so high, that Cas is surprised she can even walk in them.

 

“You’re going to do great up there. Mom and I are sitting a few pews back,” she pulls back and kisses him on the cheek. Nodding at Cas and walking back into the room. 

 

“Ready?” Mary asks from behind him.

 

Dean nods and tightens his hold on Cas’s hand. They enter the room and take a seat in the front pew. The priest is standing at the front and the casket is closed behind him.

 

Mary escorts Sam, Dean and Cas to their seats in the very first pew, turning on her heel to go talk to the priest. He holds her hand tight and nods at every word she says. He walks her over to her seat, letting go of her hand.

 

“Mom, who is that?” Sam asks softly from his seat.

 

Mary grabs Sam’s hand. “Honey, that was an old friend of your dad’s. He’s going to make sure everything is perfect today,” she whispers.

 

“If everyone could take a seat please, we’d like to begin,” the priest starts out.

 

Everyone takes their seat and quiets down. Dean goes on autopilot and blocks everything out until Cas is nudging him to tell him it is his turn to speak. 

 

Mary smiles softly at him and wraps her arm around Sam, Cas smiles and nods at him, telling him silently he can do this. Dean nods back, takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly and stands up taking his place in front of everyone.

 

“John Winchester was such an amazing father and husband. Dad and I might not have always seen eye to eye, but he was still my favorite person in the entire world. He’s the one who taught me how to drive at the age of thirteen,” he chuckles and everyone chuckles along with him. “He’s the one who taught me how to build a car from the ground up. He’s the one who pushed me and Sam to never slack off in school. He has shown up to every band recital and mathlete competition I have ever had, and every choir and science fair Sam has been in. He took us to baseball games, football games, fishing, the movies, you name it. He loved us with every fiber in his body. We lost not only a husband, father, brother, and son, we lost our best friend. But we know that dad is looking down on us, we love you and we’ll never forget you,” Dean nods and takes his seat between Cas and his mother, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Mary wraps her arm around him and Dean leans into her side and cries with his mom and little brother. Cas grabs his hand a squeezes and even has tears streaming down his face as well.  The funeral wraps up and they are asked to head outside for the burial.  Dean, Bobby, and a few other family and friends are asked to help carry the casket outside. Dean wipes his face, stands tall and grabs hold of the casket and marches outside.

 

They reach the burial sight and the priest asks everyone to join him in prayer. Dean takes his place next to his mom and grabs her hand, Sam runs into Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest and sobs. Dean wraps his free arm around Sam, crying again. Cas steps closer, wraps his arms around Dean and Sam, crying along with them.

 

After the prayer, the casket is lowered into the ground. Mary drops Dean’s hand, walks over and drops a few roses in the ground and falls to the ground crying. Dean tries to go to his mom, but Bobby stops him and goes to her side himself. He helps her up off the ground and she breaks down in his arms.

 

Cas tightens his hold on Dean and Sam and they all cry out their pain. Friends and family start heading out, promising to see them later.   Sam lets go of Dean and walks over to his mom and wraps his arms around her and Bobby. Dean’s knees buckle under him and he hits the ground. 

 

“Dean, it’s okay. Let it out, I got you,” Cas whispers in his ear and kisses the top of his head.

 

Dean twists around in Cas arms and buries his face in his shoulder and cries so damn hard.  Cas runs soothing circles on his back and whispers soothing words in his ear. After what feels like hours, Dean finally calms down.   He lifts his head and pulls back to look at Cas. Cas smiles softly and wipes Dean’s face and kisses the top of his nose.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispers.

 

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas kisses his cheek and pulls him in for a hug.

 

If it wasn’t for Cas, Dean would have walked off and drank himself into oblivion. He silently thanks god for giving him this wonderful blue eyed angel. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end. I can't believe it's almost over. I loved writing this story so much


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I am crying that this story is officially over. I am going to miss my babies so much. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a sequel one day?

Dean is so thankful that Castiel stuck by his side. If it wasn’t for him, Dean’s sure he would have offed himself by now or taken up drinking and maybe even drugs.

 

Cas hasn’t left Dean’s side since his father passed away. They do everything together. Cas switched his schedule around so he has practically every class with Dean. Football season has wrapped up, so Cas spends all his time with Dean now. And he managed to get straight A’s, all courtesy of Dean.

 

And Cas actually even pushed Dean to finally get a job. Dean now works at the car shop in town and Cas at the coffee shop across the street. They work the same days and at just about the same time. During their breaks, they take turns choosing where to hang out. Most days it’s in the coffee shop, in the little corner by the windows.

 

Dean drinks chocolate mocha while Cas sips green tea. Other days they spend at the shop around back, sitting side by side on the little steps, sharing food and stories about their days.

 

When they aren’t in school or working, they spend their time either at Dean’s or Cas’s house. 

 

They spend most of their free time watching movies, playing video games, going out on dates, and Dean’s favorite, laying cuddled up in bed after making love. Cas always teases Dean about the fact that he seems to call it “making love,” instead of “fucking.” “Cas, I love you. If I didn’t love you, then yeah, it would be fucking. But it’s not. It’s making love,” Dean would say, kissing his forehead.

 

It always takes Cas by surprise when Dean says things like that to him, because he can’t believe that someone like Dean Winchester could love someone like him. 

 

It also takes Cas by surprise when Dean asked him to the winter formal. Their school really isn’t too thrilled with same sex couples going to dances together, but no one bats an eye when they both show up hand in hand in perfectly pressed black suits. Not one odd look when they hold each other and sway back and forth to a slow country song that plays. And it’s like they’re invisible when Dean grabs Cas’s face and kisses him, soft and slow.

 

Christmas comes soon after the Formal. Dean gives him an album of them from over the past couple of months. Pictures that he didn’t even realize anyone took. He is grateful for his family and Dean’s that he now has these wonderful memories to look back on.

 

But that’s not the only thing that Dean gives Cas for Christmas. When they are alone and cuddled up in Dean’s bed that night, Dean reaches over to his nightstand and pulls a neatly wrapped little box with a green bow out of the drawer and sets it gently on Cas’s chest.

 

“Now, just keep an open mind as you open this,” he says softly, kissing Cas on his temple.

 

Cas arches his eyebrow and grabs the box, slowly sitting up. “What’s this?” he asks curiously.

 

Dean chuckles and sits up with Cas. “Just open it.”

 

Cas slowly and carefully takes the wrapping paper off and is met with a little black box underneath. His palms start to sweat and his heart beats fast in his chest. His brain stops functioning and he can’t help but freak out a little bit. _This can’t be what I think it is? Can it? No, it can’t. It’s too soon. Way too soon. It’s impossible._ He slowly opens the lid of the box and sees that a silver ring is nestled inside the box. Cas stops breathing, not processing, not believing his eyes. This isn’t… this couldn’t be… He turns to face Dean, eyes wide and face pale. His mouth opens and even though there are a million words running through his brain, none of them come out.

 

Dean places a hand on Cas’s shoulder and puts his lips to his ear. Dean’s warm breath causes Cas to shiver. “Stop freaking out. I’m not asking you to marry me, not yet at least. This little ring is a promise ring, Castiel. It’s a promise that I will always be here for you, I will always stick by your side, I will always love you. I know we’ve only been together a couple of months and I know we don’t know what the future holds for us. But dammit Cas, I can’t see myself with anyone else.”

 

Cas doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Dean is wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him down into the mattress. “Shhh, baby, it’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you,” he murmurs.

 

Cas shakes his head and wipes his tears. “No! You didn’t upset me, Dean. You made me so damn happy. The things you just said are the sweetest words anyone has ever spoken to me!”

 

Dean runs his thumbs under Cas’s eyes, wiping away a few star tears. “Does that mean you’ll wear it?” 

 

Cas kisses Dean and when they break apart he whispers, “Yes, I’ll wear it.”

 

After that night, Cas proudly wears his ring and shows it off to anyone and everyone with the biggest smile on his face.

 

Dean is so damn lucky to have Cas. On his birthday, Cas surprises Dean with dinner to his favorite burger joint and even orders him his favorite s’mores milkshake for dessert.

 

After dinner, Cas takes him back home and they have the best, mind blowing sex of his life. Later, when they are laying there sated and content, Cas gets up and walks towards his closet and pulls out a couple of neatly wrapped packages.

 

He walks back towards to bed and sets them down next to Dean. “Happy Birthday, Dean,” he says softly.

 

Dean feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. He sits up and starts unwrapping his gifts. The first one is a video game he’s been wanting. “Yes! Dead by Daylight! How did you know I’ve been wanting this?” he asks surprised.

 

Cas shrugs and smiles playfully at him. “I see you eyeballing it all the time at the game store, so I went there one day on break and bought it for you.”

 

Dean smiles so big and goes for the next present. It’s a dark green flannel shirt. Cas picked it out because he can’t get over seeing Dean in green and how it makes his eyes pop. The next present Dean opens is two plane tickets to Florida. “Tickets to Florida?” Dean glances at Cas in awe.

 

“Mhmm. We’re going there for spring break,” he says like it’s not big deal.

 

Dean throws his arms around Cas and smothers his face in kisses. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he says over and over.

 

Cas laughs and kisses Dean on the lips. “You still have a few more gifts to open.”

 

Dean lets go of Cas and grabs a rectangular box. This gift is one of Cas’s favorites. When Dean opens it, his jaw drops to the floor. Inside is an all black watch with blue and green encrusted diamonds around the clock face. 

 

“Cas, it’s beautiful. But I can’t take this. It looks too expensive,” he mumbles.

 

Cas places his hand on Dean’s knee and waits for Dean to lock eyes with him. “I bought it because I saw it and immediately thought of us. I want you to have it as a  constant reminder of how much you mean to me. It wasn’t cheap, but Gabriel helped me pay for it.”

 

“I love you. I love you so damn much,” Dean whispers.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Dean takes the watch out of the box and puts it on. He can’t take his eyes off of it. “I’m never going to take this off,” he says with a big smile on his face.

 

Cas chuckles and pushes the last box towards Dean. “One more, babe.”

 

Dean opens the present and takes the lid off the box, inside is a picture frame with multiple pictures of them in it. There’s one from them at the winter formal, Christmas, them kissing outside under the fireworks on New Year's, a shot of them laying in Dean’s bed with Dean’s face buried in Cas’s neck and a radiant smile on Cas’s face, and one of them on a date on Valentine’s Day. “Cas, I love it,” he says choked up.

 

Cas smiles. “It took me awhile to pick those pictures. There’s so many that I like, but I like these ones the best.”

 

Dean puts the lid on the box and gently sets his presents on the nightstand and grabs Cas, pulling him into him. He plants a kiss on Cas’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Cas sighs contently and snuggles into Dean.

 

As the weeks and months go on, Dean and Cas continue to grow stronger and fall more in love with each other every single day. 

 

Dean and Cas invited both of their families out for dinner one day to tell them the news about their college decision.

 

Cas has gotten a lot of scholarships from multiple colleges for football, and because of Dean’s grades and extracurricular activities, he has been promised a full ride to a bunch of colleges.

 

They are all gathered around a table at Dean’s favorite burger joint and Dean can’t help but smile. All of his favorite people are here. Mom, Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna. 

 

Gabriel keeps eyeballing Dean and Cas and finally decides to open his mouth. “Alright, what’s going on? It’s not like you can say your pregnant, ‘cause you know...” he motions between Dean and Cas.

 

Cas and Dean laugh, causing everyone else to follow.

 

“Gabe, I knew I liked you for a reason,” Dean chuckled.

 

“But really, Dean, what’s going on honey?” Mary asks .

 

“So, as you all know Dean and I have gotten a lot of offers from multiple colleges,” Cas says.

 

“Yeah,” they all say in unison.

 

Cas looks at Dean and holds out his hand. Dean gently places his hand in Cas and they look at their family.

 

“We’ve finally decided where we’re going,  _ together, _ ” Dean tells them.

 

Everyone is quiet except for Bobby. “Well, are you going to tell us or what ya idjit.”

 

Cas chuckles and Dean smiles at him. They both take a deep breath and speak together. “We’ve decided that we’re going to NYU.”

 

“New York? You guys are going to New York?” Gabriel asks.

 

“Yes, we are Gabe,” Cas says calmly.

 

“Why so far away?” Anna asks.

 

Cas sighs. He knew that his family would have a hard time accepting it. “Because I have always wanted to live in New York and so has Dean and we both have been accepted, so we decided NYU would  be a good fit for us.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you two,” Mary says with a proud smile on her face.

 

“Me too!” Sam shouts.

 

“I’m proud of you boys as well,” Bobby says.

 

“Well I’m not,” Gabriel says.

 

Dean tightens his grip on Cas’s hand and grinds his teeth. Cas knows Dean is having a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

 

Cas squeezes his hand and glances at Gabe. “Gabe, I know you’re not thrilled that I’m going so far away, but I will visit. During our breaks and summer, I’ll be home. Just because I’m moving to New York doesn’t mean I’m not going to come home. Dean’s family is here too,” he says with a calm and steady voice.

 

Gabe looks down and plays with a straw wrapper. “I’m sorry, I’m being a child. I’m thrilled for you, I’m just going to miss my brother.”

 

Cas lets go of Dean’s hand, pushes his chair back and makes his way over to Gabe. He wraps his arms around Gabe and plants a kiss on his head. “You have me for another couple months. After that, we can FaceTime everyday,” Cas reassures him.

Gabe nods and Cas takes his seat. Everyone starts talking about how exciting it’s going to be for them to live in the city and that they are all going to have to go shopping for things for their dorm 

room.

 

Before they know it, graduation day is here. Their families won’t stop fussing over how cute they both look in their graduations caps and gowns. Hundreds of pictures have been taken.

 

When they get to the school, Dean and Cas have trouble leaving one another behind and going to their places. After a dozen kisses, they finally part ways. 

 

The event begins, starting with a powerful yet emotional speech from Principal Harvelle, followed by a  farewell video put together by the school and then a speech from the Student body President. And, before they all know it, they are asked to rise in an orderly manner and collect their Diplomas’ certifying a successful High School Graduation.

 

Dean looks up to the stands and sees his and Cas’s family smiling and waving at them. The ceremony begins with Principal Harvelle calling out the first of the long list of names of people graduating. And even though there are over a hundred people, it goes so fast.

 

“ _Novak, Castiel._ ”

 

Dean claps and cheers s so loud when Cas walks up on the stage and accepts his diploma. He smiles and winks at Dean and goes back to his seat. Dean is so damn proud of his boyfriend. 

 

Before he knows it his name is being called.  

 

_ “Winchester, Dean.” _

 

Dean stands up and make his way towards the stage. He accepts his diploma and when he walks by Ellen, she winks at him. He just smiles and continues to walk off the stage

 

He faces his class and blows a kiss to Cas. Everyone cheers and he makes his way back to his seat. They congratulate everyone and they all toss their caps in the air.

 

Dean makes his way through the crowd so fast and throws himself in Cas’s arms.

 

“I am so proud of you!” Dean shouts in his ear.

 

“I’m so proud of you too, Dean.”

 

They share a sweet kiss and exit the field. Their family is waiting for them and they all gather to take pictures.

 

After what seems like a thousand pictures their family smothers them in hugs and kisses.

 

“Now, don’t you boys forget that your grad party is on Saturday,” Gabe reminds them.

 

Dean looks at Cas and smiles. “We know,” he says, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist.

 

“You two better be back from wherever it is your going,” Gabe says, jabbing a finger at them.

 

Cas arches his eyebrow and looks between his brother and Dean. “What do you mean? Where are we going?” 

 

Dean looks at Cas and smiles a big gummy smile at him. “We are going to Virginia Beach.”

 

“Virginia Beach? You’re taking me to the beach? When do we leave?” Cas asks excitedly.

 

Dean chuckles and pulls Cas into his side. “We are leaving as soon as our families are done with us. And don’t you worry your pretty little head Gabe, we will be back early Saturday morning,” he winks at him. 

 

“You better be, or I’ll kick your ass,” he says with a smile on his face.

 

“Now now, you two behave,” Mary says from behind Dean.

 

Dean and Cas turn around together and is met with a teary eyed Mary Winchester. 

 

“Mom…” Dean says.

 

Mary pulls them both in for a hug. She pulls back and smiles at them. “I am so proud of you boys and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you two. Now, be careful driving to Virginia and call me when you get there. And please make sure you two make it back here in time for your graduation party, or I’m going to never hear the end of it from Gabriel,” she rolls her eyes at said boy.

 

They chuckle and promise to be back in time.

 

“Alright, I love you boys,” Mary hugs them one last time and let’s them go.

 

Dean grabs Cas’s hand and faces him. “You ready?”

 

Cas nods. “As I’ll ever be.”

  
  


_ The end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Stay tuned for the epilogue


	15. Epilogue

_ 4 years later _

  
  


They did it. They graduated college. Dean majored in Mechanical Engineering and minored in Business and Cas majored in Business and minored in Accounting.

They both graduated with 4.0 GPAs and couldn’t be more proud of each other. They’ll admit the past four years haven’t been a walk in the park, but they can finally say they did it.

 

Over the past four years Dean and Cas have been through hell and back. They have gotten in their fair share of fights, they’ve almost broken up numerous times, but they’ve come out of it stronger then ever.

 

When Dean exits the field, Cas it waiting by the gates for him. He tackles Dean to the ground, smothering him in kisses. “We did it!” he shouts in his ear.

 

Dean chuckles and kisses Cas’s cheek. “Yeah, we did it.”

 

“I couldn’t be more proud of you Dean Winchester.” 

 

“And I couldn’t be more proud of you Castiel Novak,” he kisses him.

 

“Okay guys, get a room!” Sam shouts from above them.

 

They break apart and see their family staring at them teary eyed. Dean stands up and holds out his hand to Cas, he takes it and Dean pulls him up.

 

Their family attacks them both with hugs and kisses and Dean can’t help the smile on his face. They did it. They graduated college together. They are finally going to build their lives here in New York.

 

That was a long talk that they both had with their families. New York had been a city that Dean and Cas both fell in love with, as much as they would love to move back home, they both agreed New York is the place for them. But, when they both decide it’s time to start a family, they’ll move back to Kansas, because they decided they don’t want to raise kids in a city.

 

They both want their kids to be able to go outside and play in the yard instead of being trapped inside an apartment all day. But until then, New York is their home.

 

“I am so proud of you boys,” Mary beams at them.

 

“Thanks mom,” Dean says all choked up.

 

“Let’s go take pictures over by that gorgeous tree,” she points and they all agree.

 

When they reach the tree and Mary tells Dean and Cas to pose together, his heart starts to bear really fast. This is the most nerve-racking feeling he has ever experienced. 

 

_ What if he says no? What if he says we're too young? What if he tells me it’s the wrong time? _

 

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asks searching Dean’s face for an answer.

 

He swallows and nods. Cas arches his eyebrow and tilts his head. He  _ knows _ Dean is lying, but lets it go. When Dean is ready to talk, he’ll talk.

 

Mary suggests they pose with their backs together and put their fingers into a gun, so she can caption it,  _ partners in crime _ .

 

Cas beams at that idea and instantly turns his back to Dean. Dean poses and Mary clicks her camera.

 

Cas goes to turn around, but Mary stops him.

 

“Cas, hold on. It’s all blurry,” she tells him.

 

Cas stays put and Gabe gives him a curt nod and Dean gets down on one knee. Mary snaps her camera and he can see  her hands shaking and her eyes starting to water.

 

“Cas, can you turn around?” Dean manages to blurt.

 

Cas turns around and Mary’s camera clicks non stop. Cas looks down, gasping, taking a step back when he sees Dean on one knee and a ring box in his hand.

 

The ring is a simple, black, tungsten band, and the inside is inscribed with,  _ “Be my Angel.” _

 

Deans throat goes dry and everything he planned to say, doesn’t come to him at once. “Castiel Novak, you are my best friend, my other half, my lover, my rock. We have been through so much in the past five years that I can’t thank you enough for continuing to stand by my side. I knew when my dad died and you didn’t leave me, that this was going to be a forever thing. It’s like I sad when I gave you that promise ring. I don’t see myself with anyone else. When I see my future, it’s you. I see us in a big house, with a white picket fence, and a couple of kids running through the house. I see us growing old together and drinking iced tea in rocking chairs on our porch. It’s time I turn that promise ring into a real ring, don't you think? So Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

 

Cas falls to his knees and grabs Dean’s face. “Yes! Yes, Dean! Yes, yes, yes,” he says over and over.

 

Dean kisses Cas and their family cheers. They break apart and wipe their faces. “Take off your promise ring,” Dean whispers.

 

Cas slides it off his ring finger and holds his hand out to Dean. Dean pulls the ring out and starts to slide it on Cas’s finger. “Wait, what does the inside say?” 

 

“It says,  _ Be my Angel.” _

 

Cas beams at Dean and nods for him to continue sliding the ring on his finger. Once it’s in place Cas can’t take take his eyes off of it.

 

“Dean, I want you to wear my promise ring until our wedding day,” Cas says.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Cas says, holding out his hand.

 

Dean places his left hand in Cas’s and Cas slides the ring onto his finger.

 

“Dean Winchester, I love you with all my heart. I can’t thank you enough for offering to tutor me back in high school. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today. I fell in love with you and it was the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. I am so incredibly lucky to have my best friend by my side. You are so kind and patient with me. You make me laugh when I don’t even want to smile, and you ground me when I feel like the rug has been pulled out from underneath my feet. You are my rock. Honor me with your company for the rest of our lives?” He asks, eyes sparkling.

 

“Yes,” Dean says proudly.

 

Cas flashes him and gummy smile and attacks him with a kiss. 

 

Today has turned out to be the best damn day of their lives. Dean thanks his lucky stars everyday for bringing Castiel into his life five years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they are finally engaged and college graduates! Thanks to everyone who took a chance on this fic on tumblr and anyone who takes a chance on this fic here. Let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next two months can't be that bad? Can it? Stay tuned and find out ;)


End file.
